Stupid Lies and Foolish Games
by Catrina
Summary: After graduation and Akito's death, both Yuki and Kyo can move on to college, but Yuki finds that not a lot is different from high school and he can't seem to change it on his own. Yuki falls into a lie and then nothing is the same. KyoxYuki
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

By Catrina

Chapter One

A/N: Right another Kyo Yuki story from me, I hope that you enjoy. As always THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

00-00-00-00

Yuki loved his independence. He had fought hard to be able to make decisions on his own and he was glad that he had gotten into the school of his choice. Tokyo University was the best college in the Asian Pacific area and he was proud that he had received scholarship to get him in. There was only one problem right now, and it was basically where he lived.

Yuki's looks had always been popular. He had grown taller, but still only around six feet. His light hair fell framing his face sometimes blocking his lavender-gray eyes. The first time his classmates saw him he knew that he would once again have problems, like living his high school days over.

This however was not something that he was looking forward to.

His high school days were something that he really wanted to forget about. But there was nothing he could do however. It was quickly apparent that college girls were a bit more forward then high school girls were. For the first month of college he did fine, he was now referred to the 'ice prince' of the freshman class. He was icy to girls and boys alike as both sexes seemed to hit on him constantly. Most were put off by his icy exterior. But not his dorm mate. Hideke and he seemed to get a long fine, but he was the big man on campus and it seemed that their dorm soon became the party and hang out dorm. It was okay though he thought that he could live with it.

Until he woke up in bed with a woman that said woman being the ring leader of his fan club.

It had been a shock and he made a point to go to bed sober every night, so he knew that he had done nothing. But if this continued it was only a matter of days before he woke up as a rat. Rudely he pushed the college sophomore out of the bed.

"Yuki……." It was a whine that came from the other girl and Yuki decided that it was best to end this now.

"That was the most rude and disgusting thing ever done. Do you normally crawl in bed of men you don't know?"

"But, but Yuki…."

"I would never touch a woman like you and I don't ever want to see you again." He pointed to the door as the woman broke into tears. She ran for the door and Hideke look at him surprised.

"Man that was cold."

"Maybe, but I don't want to wake up with strangers in by bed, do you?"

"I don't blame you but I've never heard you say anything like that before."

"I know, I try not to make a habit out of it. Excuse me I need to make a phone call." Grabbing his cell Yuki made a call that he didn't really want to make, but if things like this kept happening he would turn into a rat sooner or later, and after all he was still a Sohma.

"Hello?" The cheerful voice on the other end of the phone made Yuki smile. After moving out of the dog's house he found that he actually liked the dog.

"Shigure, its Yuki."

"Oh! Well Yuki how are you? I'm doing well, everything is well her. Tohru loves living here at the main house. She loves cooking for everyone and it is a great arrangement." Akito had died the year that he and Kyo had graduated, after that Shigure moved back to the main house and took Tohru with him. She absolutely loved having so many people to cook and clean for.

"I'm well but I need assistance. I don't think that I will be able to live in my dorm. I'm running into issues here."

"Is it the curse, have you been found out? Do you need me to sent Hatori?"

"It's not that far yet, but I fear that it will go there. Can the family look at an apartment near by?" He waited for an answer and hated the fact that he had been pushed to do this, but it was most likely true that dorm life didn't suit a Sohma.

"Well, I fear that we may not be able to help you. They already help Kyo with his apartment. Let me see what I can do. I'll call you shortly." The conversation was cut off short and Yuki wondered what the big deal was. He looked over to Hideke and smiled.

"Want to help me pack?"

00-00-00-00

Kyo was lucky and there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't aware and thankful of that. His luck changed last April when then news came from the main house that Akito was dead. Akito, bearing the weight of the curse, passed away at a young age and when he did he freed Kyo of a challenge and took a weight off of his young strong shoulders. His graduation day was one of joy and it was later in May that he held the new leader in his arms, as a newborn, and wondered how this small girl would bear the weight of the Sohma curse, hopefully she would grow and be strong and not allow the curse to drive her past insanity, in this newborn there was hope. His hope.

But still there was no one to tell her that the cat was a monster, that the cat had been cursed twice, that he was more like her than any of the other Sohmas.

He dished up lunch and at the table while he studied his homework. The Tokyo Institution of Technology was awesome, and he was surprised that he actually liked working with programming and computers there. It was odd; he never thought that he would have like something like that. But it fit and it was something that he enjoyed.

The apartment was quiet so he jumped when his phone rang. Looking at the caller id he was a little worried when he answered the phone.

"Hello Kyo-Kyo."

"Shigure." Kyo growled back, granted the dog wasn't as bad as he was when he lived there, he was still annoying.

"How are you?"

"Good?" Kyo was starting to question the motives of this conversation; he could almost see the black eyes shimmering with mirth.

"Well, you have a two bed room apartment right?"

"Yes. It was all that was available at the time close to school why?"

"How far are you from Tokyo University?"

"You mean the University of Tokyo?"

"Yeah."

"A few blocks." He said taking a bit of the rice ball in his hand, "I go there to use the library sometimes."

"Wonderful. The Sohma family is taking over your rent. You are getting a room mate."

"What?"

"A room mate isn't it great?"

"No. Who is it?"

"Well…"

"It is not Yuki. No, I will not do it. The only reason we haven't killed each other is because we never see each other."

"You have to."

"No." Kyo couldn't help but imagine his peace and quiet being shattered by that annoying rat. There was no was that he could deal with that. Not for another four years as they both worked through college.

"Kyo the family won't pay for two apartments when you could live together."

"But…"

"You have two rooms."

"Shigure, don't do this."

"Start cleaning out the room."

"I'll pay for the apartment myself."

"Kyo, I know you don't make enough where you work at."

"I can pick up more days."

"Your grades will suffer."

"I can't live with him."

"You'll have to Kyo; the dorms are too dangerous for him."

"Then he should have picked an all boy school. This isn't my problem."

"Kyo!" The voice was sharp and angry, "it is a Sohma problem and you are a Sohma so you will do your part."

"Fine." He pouted and he knew it went through the line when he heard Shigure sigh.

"It's not the end of the world."

"You have no idea." Kyo hung up and went to the second bed room which just had a desk, lamp and radio in it, and moved that to his room. Then he cleaned the room and decided to jump in the shower, trying to prepare himself for seeing the rat again. He hadn't seen him since August and it was nearing the middle of December.

He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

00-00-00-00

"Hello?" Yuki asked. It was odd playing phone tag like this. It was something that he normally didn't do.

"Are you packed?" Shigure asked. He looked at the collection of boxes that he and Hideke had packed.

"Yes."

"You're moving in with Kyo."

"WHAT!?" Yuki couldn't believe this was the solution. This couldn't be the solution. Kyo…not Kyo.

"That stupid cat. No… isn't there another solution?" He asked quietly noticing that the people in the room had noticed that he had yelled.

"No. Trust me he wasn't happy either, but remember you really won't see him much. He goes to a different school and works and you have council and all those committees that you are on." Yuki agreed it was all that he could do.

"What's the address?" It was only a couple blocks away. When he got off the phone the others looked at him. Hideke was his roommate, and then there was Akira and Yui both with him on council. They were going to help him carry his stuff over. Akira was a rich kid and one of the only freshmen with a car.

"Ready?" They loaded the boxes up and before Yuki knew it he was at the apartment with dread. They decided to leave their things in the car, so that they could at least know where they were going. He walked up to the third floor and reached apartment C. With his friends behind him he didn't want to show the dread that he was feeling, so he knocked quick and hard hoping that Kyo wasn't home.

"Hang on." There was shuffling inside and it was then that one of his friends finally decided to ask what was going on.

"Who is this guy?" Akira asked looking at Yuki then at the door.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yui asked him. Yui was a tall guy with black hair and dark blue eyes and his eyes seemed to find the answer in Yuki stuttered surprise. "So he is your boyfriend..."

"Well no…its not… I'm not." He stuttered."

"You are so gay, but we already knew that. Trust me a gay man knows." Yui nodded.

"Huh?" He stuttered again but the door opened and stopped him from saying anything. There stood Kyo in a pair of boxers and a towel around his neck. Kyo was taller then him standing at around six two and he was much more muscular then Yuki could ever hope to be. His hair was dark red, showing the moisture in it as it fell in spike and around his face. His crimson eyes looked surprised at Yuki.

Yuki looked older, and he didn't look like the girl that he used to when he was in high school. Kyo barley paid the other guys a glance as he stared at Yuki, his red gaze burning into Yuki. Yuki's eyes were darker then he remembered and his hair was a little longer framing his face beautifully.

"Yuki." Yuki noticed that his voice was deeper, and his eyes were an intense red. That stare that he was receiving made him shiver and he really didn't know what to do.

"Kyo." _Well that was a start. _"How are you?" He asked politely turning his head to the side. It was then that he remembered his friends.

"Good." Kyo finally raised his gaze from Yuki to look at his friends. Yuki heard his friends let out a small gasp as they looked at Kyo. Yuki knew exactly how erotic Kyo looked. With his odd coloring and amazing shade of eyes, he got more and more stares as he grew though high school.

"This is Hideke, Akira, and Yui." He said and Kyo extended a hand to each one of them.

"Come in. I guess you are wondering where you are going to stay." He opened his door and they all came in. The kitchen and living room were combined and there was a small hallway that had two doors on the left and one on the right.

"We'll go get the boxes." Akira stated and dragged the others out with them under the impression to give the boys privacy. Kyo blinked as he watched them leave.

"Kyo…"

"I'm not doing this by choice. Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Kyo stated, he stared again at the rat and waited for a reply.

"Well this wasn't the solution that I was looking for."

"Well now we're stuck, what happened anyway? I thought that you liked mingling in the mixed sex world."

"Well it was great until a girl snuck into my bed." Yuki growled walking closer to the cat. "This isn't going to work." Yuki realized. He went to walk to the door. Before he reached the door however, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him around and closer to Kyo.

"I will remind you what Shigure reminded me today. You and me we are both Sohmas and we have no choice but to protect the other members of the zodiac. You are stuck here with me. So deal!" Kyo's face was only inches from Yuki's and Yuki knew the picture that they presented when his friends opened the door.

"Sorry!" Hideke exclaimed, but Kyo's words stopped him.

"No, it's fine." He looked and smiled at Yuki's friends. "If you want to set his stuff there, I'll take care of it. Is that everything?"

"Yeah, there wasn't much to begin with." Yui stated before looking over to Yuki who looked just a little uncomfortable right now.

"Okay, why don't you walk your friends out, I'll take care of your stuff." Yuki nodded then turned over his shoulder.

"Don't break anything,"

"Damn rat." Yuki heard growled as he closed the door. His friends looked at him and for a moment he smiled collecting himself. It was Yui that made him blush again.

"Your boyfriend is hot."

"I'm not gay and I agree." Hideke stated looking at Yuki and the blush that covered his cheeks. Never had he seen anyone break through Yuki's cold exterior, but Kyo had pulverized it in a matter of seconds. Akira seemed to be nodding his agreement.

Yuki said nothing as he walked down the stairs, but when he got the car he decided that it was best to end this farce.

"Thanks for your help, but Kyo is not my boyfriend."

"Sure, that's why he looked at you like he was about to eat you." Yui asked and inside Yuki shuttered.

"You mean beat me." It was a whisper and he was glad that no one heard him.

"Yeah, didn't mean to step in on your moment. I never knew you were involved with someone."

"It wasn't a moment, it was…." Shaking his head he knew that he was getting no where so he simply gave up. "Thanks for your help, I appreciate it."

"No problem, we'll just pretend like you still live in the dorm."

"Yeah if the faculty asks we'll just make up for you for a while."

"Thanks guys." Freshmen were supposed to live on campus the first year, but it seemed that his friends would cover for him so all was good. He waved as they drove away and walked up the stairs. When he opened the door, the boxes were gone and he caught Kyo coming out of the room on the left this time with a shirt on.

"Shigure is sending some furniture for you. So you well have a bed and stuff tomorrow. Yours is the one on the right."

"Okay." Yuki didn't know why he had been a little nervous about this but he realized that it would be okay. They could stay out of each others way. It would work out just fine.

"I didn't want this either." Yuki stated.

"I know, you had to fight the family so hard to go where you wanted, and do what you wanted. Don't worry, rat, you're safe here." Kyo really didn't know where those words came from but he knew them to be true. Yuki fought to go to the college of his choice, fought to go to a co-ed high school. Yuki eyes looked at him wide and amazed. Yuki had always been beautiful but Kyo was surprised that he had grown even more elegant. His eyes wide and fringed by dark lashes, his skin soft and pale, he was a true work of art.

"Thanks." Yuki went into his room to find a made up futon and went through his boxes set in the corner. He smiled. This would be okay.

00-00-00-00

The next day of class, all the talk was about how the ice prince had a boyfriend. It spread so quick that the whole campus knew, and Yuki didn't know how to combat it, so by the end of the first week he had given in. He lied. 'Yes, Kyo's my boyfriend.' 'We've been dating 6 months.' 'I like him a lot.'

Little did they know that he never actually saw Kyo. The cat left before he did, came back before he did, all he ever knew was that there was a meal waiting. It wasn't like they were even friends. Occasionally he would catch a glimpse of the cat as he went in and out of the apartment, but for the most part their lives were as separate as they were before they moved in together. Once in a while they would pass each other in the hall or in the kitchen but nothing was said. There was once though during a weekend that he heard laughter from the living room and two voices, the laughing one was Kyo, and Yuki was blatantly aware that he had never heard the cat laugh before.

Idly he wondered who the other guy was…

Who could make Kyo laugh?

Yuki realized slowly that he missed the human interaction that he had in his dorm, so he once in a while would head to the dorm and hang out, and come home to a dark apartment.

But Yuki wasn't uncomfortable here. He thought that it would be odd to live with Kyo again, but he found that since they never spoke they never fought. Kyo wasn't always attacking him, wasn't always asking for a fight. It was nice. Plus the fact that Kyo always cooked for two showed that the cat was considerate. The food wasn't great like Tohru's; it was usually plain but healthy and tasted good.

Once in a while he would catch himself looking at Kyo, wondering what he was thinking and how he could stand being so quiet. But then again Kyo wasn't quite the social creature that Yuki was. He didn't crave the human interaction that Yuki did. So instead of doing his homework in his room, he started to do it at the kitchen table. The sounds of Kyo in the kitchen or watching TV were comforting. Yuki started to wonder if Kyo wanted the human interaction as well because he wasn't always hiding in his room.

Kyo noticed the little things that Yuki seemed to be doing. He was putting himself out in the open and it seemed that he was _trying _to get Kyo's attention. There was something that was different about the rat. Since they had parted ways, Yuki wasn't really getting on Kyo's nerves. Maybe it was because they no longer went to school together or maybe it was just that they were more comfortable in their own skins. Kyo wasn't sure, but it made living with him much easier. He found that he really didn't mind having his friends over, and while all they saw of Yuki was at the table doing homework or eating in the kitchen they never really asked questions and Kyo wasn't really sure how to explain his presence either. He noticed the eyes on him now, and found himself watching in return. They eyes on him were curious, and he found that those little glances created a curiosity in himself at well. Yuki never said much, but at least they did 'bye's and 'hi's but that was about it. So it was after winter break that Kyo took a drastic step.

He set the dinner table.

When Yuki sat down and ate it became part of their weekly routine, at least when Kyo wasn't working.

Another step happened when Yuki was doing his homework. Kyo was straightening up in the kitchen and then grabbing a glass of water to drink. The rat looked aggravated. Which Kyo knew was a task in itself. Looking at the text book he was working from he realized exactly why. Calculus was a hell of a class, especially if math wasn't your strong point.

The rat was rubbing his temples as though his head hurt. Grabbing the glass of water he sat down at the table by Yuki. The rat looked up with startled eyes.

"What's up?" Kyo asked looking at the homework. It was more casual then the normal 'hi' but Kyo was ready to maybe try and talk, move on. Yuki was no longer in his way to freedom. Yuki was just another person now, no longer an obstacle to Kyo. And with that prospective Kyo looked at Yuki just a little differently. And since he had been looking at Yuki differently, he knew that Yuki was now looking differently at him. It seemed that they really had moved on from high school.

"I don't get it." He was looking at the problem and Kyo smirked.

"Logarithmic differentiation, it can suck." Kyo pulled the paper away and started to explain it to the other boy. This was something that he knew. Math was one of his strong points, even if he didn't like it. Kyo watched Yuki as understanding dawned and they worked though some problems and by the end, Yuki was looking at him a little differently then he was used to.

That was in January, and now the months had moved on.

By February they had what Kyo would call a 'balanced existence.' They got along, but didn't really like each other, yet. They worked together, didn't complain but didn't like it.

Kyo did the laundry but Yuki would fold his own.

Yuki did dishes Kyo cooked.

Kyo dusted Yuki vacuumed.

Yuki helped Kyo with English.

Kyo helped Yuki with Calculus.

It was a balanced existence.

Kyo, though, had no idea that he was Yuki's boyfriend to all of The University of Tokyo campus.

Yuki on the other hand had to deal with faking a relationship on one side. He wasn't quite sure how to do that. But it worked out okay, because Kyo didn't go to his school, and Yuki could keep his lies straight. But unfortunately, the more and more he talked about Kyo the more and more he noticed his own gaze lingering after the red head, the more that he thought about the cat. He wasn't quite sure where it had started, but somewhere in this scheme he had formed a crush on the cat.

That was something that he had no idea how to deal with.

00-00-00-00

"Why doesn't Kyo ever come with you?" Yuki wanted to growl in frustration, but he knew that that would do no good. Everyone was always curious about Kyo. They always wanted to know about Kyo. It was always Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. It was enough to make Yuki want to scream, but he was very good at keeping his emotions in check.

"Yeah, we aren't that scary." Hideke agreed with Akira who as asked the first question. The others seemed to agree and Yuki just shook his head. It was a Friday night, a 'guys' night, and he was back at the dorm. Yuki couldn't stand to hang around the apartment on Fridays because Kyo went to work and the place was to empty and quiet with out him. Kyo worked part time for the school as an evening tutor, sometimes is was once a week and sometimes it was five days a week. But he seemed to make enough money to put away into savings. Yuki felt a little bad that he didn't have a job to help at all, but the Sohmas were supporting them both.

"Kyo's working tonight." Well at least that was true, but he would most likely be home by 9:00 and it was already 10. They were hanging out in the common area of the dorm and just talking and watching movies and though they weren't supposed to they had beer, which Yuki usually only had one bottle.

About half way through the second movie, some girls came down to hang out and they brought some punch. It was Hideke who smelled the punch and realized that it had a sweet strong liquor in it, but he didn't share the secret. By the time the movie was over Yuki had had three glasses. The other boys smelled a scheme but they didn't say anything. The girls in the dorm had been very curious about Yuki's boyfriend, like much of the school campus. People always wanted to go over to his apartment, but Yuki never really allowed it. He never gave people a reason, and people respected him to not drop by with out calling.

"So Yuki, tell us about Kyo?" This time it was one of the girls, he thought her name was Ume.

"What do you want to know?" He looked at the girl and was a little surprised to see that she was blurry. He looked at his empty glass of punch then back at the girl. He tried to blink his grey eyes but that didn't really seem to help. He looked down to see his empty glass being filled by another girl. "Thanks." But he didn't drink any of it yet. His stomach seemed to be just a little upset, and he wanted to give it a minute to settle.

"What does he look like?" This one was Takara, she was a sweet girl, and she was in his calculus class.

"Well, he's taller then me and he has red hair." Yuki smiled nodding that was a good description.

One of the girls sighed and looked to Yui. They knew that the other guys had met Kyo and that one of them would be honest.

"He's hot." Yui told the girls but they couldn't see that a tall red head was hot. It wasn't a description that most would find attractive. It was then that Yuki stood and wavered. He looked at the punch and brought it up to his nose.

"Am I drunk?" He asked looking at the girls.

"There was stuff in the punch couldn't you taste it?" Takara asked.

Yuki shook his head and that didn't help. "I need to go home." He was surprised when the girls jumped up

"We'll walk you home." They said in unison.

"You got him drunk so that you could walk him home." Hideke stated and Yui finished his thought.

"So you could meet 'The Boyfriend'." They each grabbed an arm and draped him over their shoulders.

"I want to go home." Yuki stated letting his head drop against his chest. He was drunk, he knew that. How could he have not felt it before? Was that normal? How had he not tasted it? But he knew that he had a problem. They would expect something of Kyo, and he would be home. They would want to see a hug or a kiss or something. Or Kyo acting caring or something…

He tried to think but couldn't really formulate a plan. Thoughts kept slipping though his brain just like it was a full of holes.

"Well come along, then." Akira said, opening the door and starting the walk home.

Yuki found that looking at the ground didn't help. "How much did I drink?"

"We but strawberry flavored vodka, in with the punch, it was about half and half, but it taste good."

"No wonder you can barely stand." Yui said as they walked with the other boy, the short blocks to the apartment. They made it up the stairs, to the door and then knocked. It happened so fast that Yuki didn't even realize what was going on.

Yuki really tried to think but it really wasn't working, he could hear Kyo in the apartment. Then the door was opening and he was looking at his cousin. Kyo had been in bed he could tell, his hair was rumpled and he was in his black pajama pants. Yuki loved it when he wore those around the house; they fell so low on his hips that all he saw was muscled abs and the tips of hip bones. Yuki had fought the urge, more then once, to run his hand down that lean abdomen, but he never had. Briefly he heard the girls behind him gasp, but there he was just as he described, taller then him and with red hair. He caught Kyo's eyes for a second and tried to convey any thought but it wasn't working.

"Hey Kyo."

"Yui, Akira, Hideke. What the hell happened?" He asked letting them in, surprised when they dumped Yuki into his arms. By reflex he caught Yuki and since the rat seemed to be having a hard time locking out his knees, he pulled the rat closer. Yuki's arms came up and wrapped around his neck into his hair, and Kyo was more then a little surprised.

"Your boyfriend got wasted." Hideke informed him.

"Excuse me?" Kyo was a little lost; he looked from one to the other about to say something when Yuki said something against his shoulder. Kyo looked from one to the other until he looked down at Yuki. The rat was clinging to him trying to stay standing, so he finally leaned his head down to hear what Yuki was trying to say.

"…please pretend…" was really all that he caught before Yuki kissed him. It was a light quick loving gesture before he settled his body back against Kyo's, seeming to fall asleep on his feet. That helped but not a lot, all he knew was that these people though that they were boyfriends?

"What did you do to him?" He growled, more then a little angry, more at the fact that he was here holding a drunken idiot and caught in a lie not of his own making.

"Whoa, we just brought him home, they got him wasted." Akira pointed to the girls who withered under Kyo's stare.

"Why in to world would you do that?" Kyo was pretty sure that Yuki had passed out. He leaned down and swept the boy into his arms cradling him near his bare chest. He thought that this was how a boyfriend should act, but he had no clue. It also placed that while it should be odd hold Yuki like this it was surprisingly easy.

"Rumors have been flying around about you at school, and we just wanted to meet you." Umi stated realizing that maybe they had gone about this the wrong way. But she realized that all the rumors were right, this Kyo, was an amazingly intense person.

"Well, hello, nice to meet you." It came out more then a little sarcastic and he looked to the others. "Excuse me while I put him to bed." He walked down the hall and into Yuki's room. The rooms furnishing were modest and he laid him on the bed. Going to the end of the bed he pulled off the shoes.

"You owe me." Kyo muttered and he looked to see that Yuki had opened his eyes and was watching him. "You hear, you owe me." He growled as Yuki nodded groggily. Kyo watched as Yuki tried to unbutton his shirt and flailed like a fish out of water. He pushed the hands away and started unbuttoning the shirt. Half way through he felt Yuki's hands thread through his hair.

"They're right, you are hot." Yuki stated looking Kyo in the eyes and Kyo let out a little laugh.

"You're wasted." Kyo would remember this for the fact that Yuki, the prince of the Sohma family was acting like a complete idiot.

"You're being nice to me." Yuki noted as his shirt was taken off his body and he moved to the belt, pulling it from the loops. Kyo unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper knowing for a fact that the other boy wore boxers, hell, he _did _do his laundry. He was startled when Yuki grabbed his hair hard and pulled his face to his and pulled Kyo's lips to his. Balancing himself he put his hands on Yuki's sharp hip bones and tried to bring his mind back into focus.

Kyo's eyes opened wide, but for some reason he didn't pull away, he found himself kissing back. Their lips met then left and it was Kyo who nibbled on Yuki's lips and they opened to him granting him entrance.

_He tasted like strawberries._

It was the only thought that crossed his mind and he probed and tasted Yuki with his tongue.

Yuki's world was spinning, and this time it wasn't just the alcohol that was in his system, it was the cat. Kyo above him, kissing him back. For almost two months he had pretended that Kyo was his boyfriend. That they kissed like this on a regular basis and he had wanted to. He moaned as Kyo mouth moved over his, Kyo tasted like mint, the random thought that he brushed his teeth before going to bed crossed his mind. But he moved his tongue to move against Kyo's so that he could taste his mouth as well. His moan was silenced so he clawed his fingers into Kyo's bare back letting him know that he was doing something right, something felt good, and the heat in his body was pooling low in his groin.

Kyo's hands clawed into Yuki's hips as he felt Yuki's fingernails dig into his shoulders. Then Yuki wasn't responding. Kyo pulled back on a laugh realizing that Yuki had passed out again. It was probably better off, Yuki wouldn't remember in the morning anyway. He shook his head, shaking off the effects of the kiss. He pulled off Yuki's pants then placed him under the sheets.

"Sweet dreams." He smiled before he closed the door. He found Yuki's friends in the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Umi asked her and the other girl looking guiltier by the second. They were the reason that he was dealing with this right now, and he didn't want to pretend to be Yuki's boyfriend. He was an honest person, this went against everything that he really valued and respected.

"He'll live." He caught a look at himself in the mirror in the kitchen and realized that his lips were red and his hair was crazy. "Not to be rude, but you've done your duty, I'll take care of him now."

They nodded and left and Kyo went back to Yuki's room to check that he was lying on his side.

"Some how they think that we are dating, you didn't stop the rumor, so it must have been helping you somehow." He walked into the room and brushed Yuki's hair from his face.

"You owe me big, rat. Not only did I pretend to be your boyfriend, I was nice to your friends and I let you kiss me."

_But the kiss wasn't bad_.

No it wasn't bad at all, Kyo agreed with himself. He was aware that he liked boys, hell, he had already been involved with one, but they had broken it off just before Yuki had moved in here. But now he was looking at Yuki a little differently. Yuki was attractive, Kyo knew that, but it was more then that. His maturity had made him even more beautiful. Right now both he and Yuki were different people. Kyo liked this new Yuki.

He had a feeling that Yuki liked the new Kyo too.

00-00-00-00

Next chapter: Yuki wakes up.

I wanted to have this story out a long time ago, but I fell into a new obsession and I was avidly reading and watching that, but I'm back now.

Thanks for reading and always tell me what you think.

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

By Catrina

Chapter Two

A/N: Right another Kyo Yuki story from me, I hope that you enjoy. As always THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

00-00-00-00

Yuki woke with the realization that it was late. He turned his head and opened his mouth to yawn when moments of last night started to flood into his brain.

The dorm girls got him wasted. _But it tasted good_, as a side note Yuki thought that he may have developed a taste for vodka.

Then he remembered the rest. He came home, with his friends, passed out. That was no way for the prince of the Sohma family to act. But it was even worse.

_Kyo knew_.

Dread filled Yuki as he realized every thing. He knew that he knew that he had been lying, that he had been pretending, and now he was going to catch hell. There was no other way that it could happen. He realized now that this could only get worse. Kyo had covered for he that he remembered. Kyo had picked him up and carried him in his arms; he had taken off his clothes. Just like a normal boyfriend would have. Kyo was playing the part; he had done it well enough. But he also knew that it would come at a price.

"_You owe me, you hear, you owe me." _Kyo's voice echoed in his head and he was filled with more dread. Thoughts of how this could happen, why he had let it get this far… he could no longer rationalize his actions. His head hurt starting to think about it even more.

"Oh god, how did I let it get to this?" But it had been nice, to be ignored by men and women alike, how they didn't bother him, how they got to know the real him. Now he just wasn't sure what to do. He combed his fingers through his tangled light hair and decided that a shower would be a good place to start. He got up from the bed and peeked out into the hall. He was clear… he darted across the hall and into the bathroom. Tuning on the shower, he stripped then stepped in.

How had he let it get this far, the more and more he thought, the more he realized that if he really wanted to he could have stopped this. He could have not supported the lies. He could have made the others understand. He could have worked hard to make the others understand.

He leaned against the shower wall and let his head fall gently against the tile. He needed to get his head clear, he knew that soon that Kyo would come, and he would be waiting for answers, and he would expect real ones. Not just…

_It was nice not to be bothered_

_It was nice not to be hit on and asked out daily._

Even if it was true, and it _did _have lot to do with why the lie had started and why he had let it continues.

Plus it didn't hurt that the rumor included that Kyo was very attractive. And Yuki had made him sound perfect, so why would anyone ever want to leave him. Attractive people dated attractive people. Looking down at the water going down the drain, Yuki allowed his thoughts to follow as he relaxed under the hot spray.

Honesty, Kyo respected honesty, so he would just have to be honest.

00-00-00-00

Kyo's head perked up when he heard the shower start and he knew that the rat was awake. He figured that sooner was better when it came to this conversation, so he waited until the shower turned off before he got up and went to the bathroom. He needed answers and he needed Yuki trapped. Not that Yuki wouldn't tell him what was going on, but he wanted Yuki to feel at least a little threatened. Opening the bathroom door, he realized that he had timed it mostly right; Yuki was brushing his teeth in the mirror while running water into the glass to rinse. Yuki looked up and matched Kyo's gaze in the mirror.

"Morning." Kyo muttered watching the rat. He looked the rat up and down. He had caught him before he actually got dressed so his lower half was covered in a damp towel. His hair lay limp and flat around his face, water dripping from the silken strands running down his chest. His pale skin was red, from the heat of his shower but it didn't hide the blush that was on his cheek.

"Morning." Yuki replied feeling more then a little self-conscious, standing in the bathroom in a towel and brushing his teeth, but then again Kyo was still just in his pajama pants. "I guess that you have some questions."

"Just a few." Kyo had decided that he wouldn't bring up the kiss, that that would be too much embarrassment for the both of them and since it hadn't been completely earth shattering there was no reason to bring it up.

_Not that it was a bad kiss, it was actually…_ Kyo stopped that train of thought before it became destructive.

"It started after we moved in together. I think the guys started."

"You mean the rumor about you and I being an item."

"Yeah, Yui likes guys and well he thinks that I like guys, and they thought that you and I were… are together."

"So they don't know that we're cousins." Kyo stated glaring at the rat as he put his toothbrush away and patted his face.

"I tried to stop it. But by the end of the day it was all over campus and it was useless."

"There has to be more to it." Kyo moved into the bathroom and looked at Yuki calculating, trying to figure out where all this came from. That was too easy of explanation, but it didn't explain everything.

"It was nice." The rat said it so softly that he knew that Kyo couldn't hear. It wasn't nice to say that he had a boyfriend, it was nice to be left alone. Because most people left you alone when you have a significant other.

"What?" Kyo asked, the rat looked down, inspecting his hands or just avoiding looking Kyo in the eye, he wasn't sure.

"It was nice." And with that Kyo finally understood a little more. Kyo had never had a hard time telling girls 'no' making sure that they understood what he meant, but Yuki was always more gentle about it, always a little bit more careful about how he let people down. In the end it caused just as many problems as it offered solutions. So in a way Kyo could understand.

"But in high school."

"Come on, I couldn't start a rumor like that, and everyone there knew that we were cousins. I couldn't do a damn thing."

"Was this on purpose?"

"No, and yes." Yuki looked up and finally looked Kyo in the eyes. "If I had tried harder I may have stopped it."

"What about if you meet someone…"

"I won't, you reminded me, I'm a Sohma, any person that I would date would have to be a guy and I couldn't take him home to meet the family. I just don't feel right starting a relationship with someone who doesn't know the real me."

Kyo nodded understanding a little where he was coming from, his secrecy had been part of the reason that his budding relationship had failed.

"Can I get dressed, talk over breakfast?" Yuki asked. Kyo was taking this well, he was much more mature then he remembered him being.

"Sure, breakfast." Kyo turned and walked away.

00-00-00-00-00

"Sure breakfast." Kyo muttered walking to the kitchen, he knew that letting his temper roar the way he wanted to would solve nothing. Sure he was furious…no… that was an understatement he was beyond furious; they didn't make a word for how angry he was. He heard Yuki come in the room and a little bit of his temper snapped.

"Lying is beyond pathetic…how could you be so stupid!" Kyo snapped looking at Yuki as the rat once again blushed. At least the damn rat felt shame.

"I…"

"Not only are you lying, you are making me lie. Holy hell! This has been going on for two months. You have been lying for two fucking months!"

"I…"

"Do you have any respect for yourself what-so-ever? I have never heard of someone doing something this despicable."

"I…"

"And even more then that you drag me into it? Have you forgotten? We don't like each other. How in the hell have you not been caught yet?"

"I…"

"And now, now I bet that you want me to lie for you. So that you can be in peace. You want me to pretend like I am your boy-toy. What if I was involved with someone? Huh?" By Yuki's blank stare he knew that his cousin had never thought of that.

"I…"

"I had a boyfriend you know? What if I want to start a relationship? Instead I am caught in your damn lie."

"I…" Yuki rushed forward and place a cool hand over Kyo's mouth stopping the rant. "I know, I never thought of that, I was very selfish, I am really sorry."

"Sorry does me no good." Kyo said after taking Yuki's hand from his mouth, realizing that he was still holding it he dropped it and turned to place his hand on the counter. He looked down, but the old white countertop didn't seem to want to offer any solutions.

"I know that. I never thought that you would ever be dragged into it. I had no idea that they would be so curious about you."

"Yuki…" Kyo stated on a sigh, "How could you not know? Everyone always loves you and wants to know about your life. How would I not be dragged into it sooner or later?"

"If you're worried about a relationship you can still have one. We go to school on different campuses."

"Yeah, but if anyone sees me, it will go around your school. Then you will have all those pitying looks. Would that be better?" Kyo turned from looking at the counter to leaning against it. Yuki was still where they had been standing and he looked more lost the Kyo had ever seen him. He truly had never thought this through. Yuki raised his shoulders and then let them drop and looked Kyo in the eye. The look in those pale eyes made Kyo feel like he had kicked a puppy… a really cute puppy.

"Sorry to blow up on you." Kyo stated, unconsciously rubbing his low abdominals bringing Yuki's eyes there. Yuki felt that this was not the best time to be checking out his cousin.

"It's okay, you have every right to be angry." Yuki tried to smile but it fell flat, he finally just dropped into the chair at the table. He could tell that Kyo was walking, and he heard the other table scrape against the floor. He looked up into those crimson eyes and found something he didn't think that he would find.

Understanding.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kyo asked, Yuki watched as he laced his long fingers together, and rested his strong chin on those graceful digits. Yuki placed his elbow on the table and rested his hand in his palm.

"We could stage a break up." Yuki suggested.

"Why would we still live together then?" Kyo pointed out.

"We could take a break but stay friends."

"Fuck buddies you mean?" Yuki blushed but that was true, that would be how people would see it.

"One of us could move out, but not…" Yuki shook his head, his ideas kept getting worse.

"Listen, you have gone two months, what is another six, then it is summer and we can 'break up' then. It's not like all of a sudden all your friends will drop by and want to hang out or something."

"True, but are you okay with that."

"I have to be, but you still owe me...big." Kyo's dark eyes gleamed with mischief as he said that and Yuki blushed.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked but he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Kyo looked at him, his eyes widened.

"If those are you're friends and they want to hang out, you are so gonna die." Kyo stated as he stood and walked to the door. He looked though the peep hole then glared at Yuki.

"You jinxed us!" Yuki hissed at Kyo and for the first time really looked at the cat. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed, his hair was spiked and rumpled and he was still in his sleeping pants, just like last night. Yuki looked at his back and saw eight crescent shaped wounds on his back and came up behind him. "What are these?" Yuki asked and he watched this time as Kyo was the one that blushed.

"Nothing…"

"No they are somet…" He cut himself off as Kyo opened the door. There stood Yui and Ume. The blond girl was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with some obscure slogan on it, and the dark haired boy stood slightly behind here smiling.

"Hi." She blushed as she said it and Yuki noticed that she was_ not _looking into Kyo's face as she said it. Yuki felt a splash of jealousy. He looked over to Yui to see that he was also looking at Kyo's bare chest. Was Kyo really that damn attractive, but he vaguely remembered telling Kyo that he was hot last night...when was that exactly, Yuki couldn't remember.

_They were still staring…._

That splash turned into a tidal wave of jealousy and Yuki put his arm around Kyo's waist from behind his pinky finger slipping under the waist band of those damn pants Kyo wore all the time. Kyo's constant work at martial arts and his love of doing physical things and left him in amazing shape. Yuki was amazed at the feel of muscle under his fingertips. It was really astounding. He peeked over Kyo's shoulder resting his chin there as he studied his so called 'friends.' They both looked up at him surprise.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Yuki asked realizing that Kyo was silent. He turned to his pretend lover and noticed there were two pink stains on his cheek, it was beyond adorable. Yuki moved his hand in a small circle thinking to calm Kyo, but Yuki instead felt chills race across the other boy's skin. He smirked into Kyo's neck.

This could be fun.

But when Kyo turned his head he realized that he was also in trouble. Because a hand went over his and Kyo laced their fingers.

Two could play that game.

They seemed to forget the door was open.

"Oh, sorry to bother you." Yui looked from one to the other, and then shrank back as they both turned intense looks on him. Then as one they seemed to blink and the look disappeared. Kyo and Yuki let go of each other and allowed the two in.

"Go get on clothes…" Yuki hissed at Kyo and the cat smiled back at him.

"You don't like your friends checking me out." Kyo was much more confident then he had been in high school, he knew that he was attractive, and that Yuki's friends were _very _interested in him.

"No." Yuki growled, closing the door and turning on Kyo. Kyo seemed to be trying to stop himself from letting out a laugh.

"Are you jealous?" Kyo asked this time laughing and that drew the attention of the two that had just entered.

"Kyo's going to get dress," Yuki stated pushing him towards the hall and turned back in time to see that both his friends looked disappointed.

He would not be angry.

He would not be angry.

He would not be angry.

He _was very _angry.

00-00-00-00

Yuki was serving the 'guests' water when Kyo came back in jeans and black t shirt. He hadn't really bothered to brush his hair so it looked like it was in disarray, but… oh well. The two guests were sitting on the couch, and Kyo decided to make the best out of this situation.

He could pretend to be a very _annoying _boyfriend.

Kyo walked softly and placed his arms around Yuki's waist. It wasn't like last night, now it felt a little odd to hold him when Yuki could stand on his own. He felt the rat go tense then relax against him.

"We wanted to check up on you." Umi stated looking at Yuki. She was a pretty girl. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes, she somewhat reminded him of Tohru but there was no attraction to her, none what so ever. Taking advantage of the body behind him he focused on relaxing against Kyo. Yui seemed to nod, and Yuki realized that Yui was studying them.

This may be a little hard then he thought.

It was easy to pretend when you were drunk and your college life depended on it, then it was just to 'fake it.'

"I'm doing fine, I really don't remember a lot, I barely remember the walk home."

"I was like the first time I drank." Yui shared, "I was sitting down the whole time so I didn't notice that I was drunk until I had to walk to the bathroom. I didn't even make it that far."

For some reason Yuki was a little comforted by that. Now that he knew that that part of the mistake was based on his naïveté he felt a little better. But still he knew that he owed Kyo a lot.

The warm body behind him seemed to lull him into a state of relaxation. The muscles in his neck went lax and he was resting his head in Kyo's shoulder. He noted when Kyo shifted, leaning against the wall, he placed his hands over the arms holding him and found that he was very comfortable. He could fell Kyo's heart beat, and he felt his own heart relax to the same pace as Kyo's. That was something new; his heart usually always beat fast.

It was an odd feeling having the rat literally melt into him. He leaned against the wall, and Yuki seemed to relax further, but he tried not to think about it to hard. He listened as those around him talked and answered when talked to.

Before he realized what happened for sure, Kyo realized that the girl had brought a movie. She had already seen it and was returning it to the rental place, but she would love to see it again, if they were interested.

Sure…

Kyo looked at Yuki and he looked back, unsure of what to do. They had a couch and a chair. Their guests were on the couch and that left them the chair. Kyo looked at the chair then at Yuki and then pushed the rat. He stumbled but fell on to the chair, legs dangling over one arm while his back was against the other arm. Yuki was lucky that it was a well cushioned chair. He glared at the cat, until he gracefully sat down on the floor head cushioned against the front of the chair. Yuki smirked realizing what the cat had done.

He made it look normal.

Umi, smiling placed the DVD in the player and pressed play.

Kyo was kind of watching the movie but that stopped when he felt the fingers in his hair. Yuki's slender fingers were brushing through his hair and it felt wonderful. His head dropped back all the way and Yuki continued to massage his scalp. Kyo found himself dozing in and out of slumber as the movie progressed.

He purred… was the first thing that Yuki noticed. Kyo's hair was soft and pliable, and Yuki found that it fell though his fingers naturally. Part of him was a little uneasy that he was finding this so simple.

He was touching Kyo.

He had relaxed against Kyo.

This was beginning to feel _too _natural.

But now wasn't the time to think about it. He still couldn't believe that Kyo purred. He could barely hear it, but it was very similar to a cat's purr. It was adorable. Yuki shifted slightly. He had noticed that Yui was watching them as much as the movie and he had to wonder if the other boy suspected something. Maybe they weren't putting on enough of a show. But Yuki had a feeling that both he and Kyo would be reserved if they were actually in a relationship, so acting the way they were was in character with who they were, except for the fact that they were acting that way with each other.

Again Yuki wondered exactly what he had gotten into.

With that thought the credits rolled. Yuki had never been so relieved. He went to get up but realized that Kyo was actually asleep.

"Kyo must not have thought much of the movie." Umi stated brushing her blond hair away from her face noting that he was sleeping fairly soundly.

"He isn't much of a drama person; he's more of an action movie kinda guy." Yuki stated as he continued to pet the cat.

"I thought it was good." Yui stated getting up to stretch slightly, he walked over to the TV, stopping the DVD player and then grabbing the DVD to toss to Umi.

"I thought that it was good as well." Yuki defended even though at this point in time he really couldn't tell anyone what actually went on in the movie. Yuki moved his hand down Kyo's neck and rubbed his collar bone, trying to get the cat to wake up. He seemed pretty tired though. And Yuki couldn't blame him, he had been woken up late last night, just to take care of his drunk cousin, then he probably had a hard time getting back to sleep. Then knowing Kyo, he got up early like he almost always did.

Kyo heard the voices, just decided to ignore them. He knew that he should probably wake up, that he had dinner or lunch to make but it really seemed like to much of an effort to do so. But the cool lean hands rubbing down his neck told him that he should. That he should wake up and at least walk to his room.

_But those hand felt nice._

That thought had him awake in a second. He sat up startled and wide eyed looking around the room, instantly his thoughts fell into line.

_Yuki's lie._

_We're a couple._

_His friends are here._

_Just pretend._

He relaxed leaning back against the chair. "Sorry." He muttered leaning back to look at Yuki. The rat looked down at him obviously relieved that he was awake. He went to say something and but Yui spoke up instead.

"Do you want to order take out? I can pay?" Kyo turned and took a good look at Yuki's friend. The other boy was standing, so he had to look up but Yui was shorter then he was, with dark hair and blue eyes. He had a lean build but was a little bit more bulky then Yuki. Right now his blue eyes were looking at Kyo with a question. Kyo wondered if for a moment, Yui was interested in him or Yuki in a more personal level. More then once he had seen Yuki's friend glancing at them or studying them.

Kyo stood then stretched, feeling the muscles loosen and his spine stretch. He then moved out of the way and Yuki stood beside him.

The rat was looking at him and it was only then that he realized that someone had asked a question.

"I don't care." Kyo stated. "Anybody want anything to drink?" He looked around and nodded when the others asked for tea. "Yuki?"

"I'll come with you." Kyo nodded, "You can order from the phone over there. Just don't order anything with leeks." Yuki smiled at Yui, "Thanks."

Yuki followed Kyo to the kitchen where he started making the tea as Yuki grabbed the cups. When they were both waiting for the water to boil Yuki moved in close. In the mirror over the sink he saw Yui glance into the kitchen while on the phone. Yuki slipped his hand into Kyo's back pocket and then looked at the cat as two pink splotches spread across his cheek.

"You're hand is on my ass." He growled with a glare as he turned to look at the rat.

"Yui's watching." Yuki stated as he leaned against Kyo's shoulder. Kyo calmed but his blush didn't go away.

"I have noticed him watching us a lot." Kyo agreed turning his body a little closer to Yuki's. "Why won't they just go away?" Kyo moaned and Yuki had to laugh a little bit. While he wasn't finding this hard, he bet that Kyo was. He knew that he had a crush on his red-haired cousin, so it wasn't too difficult to do some of these thing, because in all honestly he had been wanting to for about a month now.

"Well they have always been curious about you." Yuki nodded in agreement, hearing the phone click back onto the receiver.

"Why? It's not like I'm that special." Kyo muttered.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Yuki muttered under his breath and Kyo looked at him strangely.

"What."

"Nothing." They were both standing so close to each other that when the tea pot whistled, they jumped. Yuki's hand slipped form his back pocket and Kyo found that he missed the warm of the touch.

Kyo grabbed the tea and they brought in into the other room. The food arrived and they ate, making conversation. They got asked some questions that they really weren't ready to answer.

"_How did you meet?"_

"_How long did you know each other before you dated?"_

"_Where did you meet?"_

"_Where was your first date?"_

Kyo let Yuki answer all their questions, except for the ones pointed at him, but those were rarely asked so he was okay. He went through the meal quietly and when the two finally left, Yuki and Kyo collapsed on the couch, like they had just run a mile. Yuki leaned against Kyo with out really thinking and it took Kyo a minute to realize that they really didn't have to do that anymore.

"You don't need to pretend anymore." Kyo stated looking down at the rat. He smirked when he watch the rat blush.

"Sorry," He moved away and scooted down to the other end of the couch. Kyo found that his left side was cold without the rat beside him.

"Don't be, we'll probably both slip up. Just not around family, okay?" Kyo tried to be understanding, they had been making a point to touch all day and now they didn't have to anymore. Kyo decided that he would not make a good actor at all.

"God that would be a disaster…" Yuki agreed leaning against the back of the couch.

"What was up with Yui?" Kyo finally asked glancing over at Yuki.

"I don't know really, maybe just making sure that it was for real?" Yuki shrugged his shoulders and watched as Kyo got up. It was only 7:00 but Kyo stated that he was ready for bed. As he walked down the hall, he pulled his t-shirt off and Yuki remembered seeing those little wounds on his shoulder.

They seemed to spark a memory for him and he blushed as a new memory came back from last night. He could blatantly remember it now.

"_You're being nice to me."_

He had said that… right before he laced his hands into Kyo's hair and brought his face closer to his own.

Then he had kissed him… he had pressed their lips together, he had initiated a kiss.

_But Kyo had kissed him back…_

And it had felt good, amazingly good, but he couldn't say anything. Kyo hadn't stopped kissing him yet, so he dug in his fingernails.

_The proof was on Kyo's back._

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yuki asked, before he had actually realized it, he was up and halfway down the hall. Kyo turned to look over his shoulder and eye brow raised in question.

"About what?" Kyo asked, and surprised was apparent in his face when Yuki touched the wounds on his back. Yuki studied them. They weren't deep, but there had been a little blood.

They were perfect little crescents that told Yuki what he needed to know.

"That kiss."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't remember." Kyo stated honestly. "You were drunk."

"You were doing all the kissing." Yuki pointed out, fingers tracing the red marks. For some reason they intrigued him, they were proof of his actual desire.

"You were drunk." Kyo reiterated trying to pawn it off on his intoxication even as his blush was giving him away.

"But I'm not stupid… you tasted like mint." Yuki said it softly and looked off to the side as though lost in the memory.

_You tasted like strawberries, _Kyo almost said it but instead he turned around and looked at Yuki. "What's your point?" Kyo asked trying to look bored, but Yuki could tell that he was curious, that he was wondering where this part of the conversation would lead.

But he never really had time to think as the rat once again, laced his hands through his hair and pulled their faces close. Yuki's mouth slanted over Kyo's then placed butterfly kissed over his lips over and over before tracing the cat's lips with his tongue. He pulled away for just a second before moving in again.

This time Yuki was the active partner in the kiss, and he wanted to remember it all. Again and again he brushed his lips over Kyo's applying more pressure each time then pulling back to the barely there kiss. He pulled back to watch his eyes flutter shut, only to then snap back open as he was pushed away.

"It's only for show." Kyo growled angry, even while he was flushed and a little aroused. His eyes were dark and Yuki knew that he was affected by him.

And Yuki could see it. He could see it as plain as day.

Kyo felt _something._

And Yuki had the perfect opportunity to find out. He brushed past Kyo in the hall and shut the door, then leaned against the door frame.

He could play this game.

00-00-00-00

The game continues in chapter three.

As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think.

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

By Catrina

Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Work has been rough and real life got in the way of writing. I seem to be back on track and now the story is coming back to me. Thanks for the support so far for this fic. I love reading the reviews and knowing what you guys really think of the story… so keep reviewing... it motivates me.

As always THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE

00-00-00-00

Kyo could say that his dislike for Yuki was still strong but it seemed to be fading with the advance of their charade. The next few days went off without a hitch, but here and there he found that people were starting to give him looks. No doubt, most of Yuki's class recognized him and the trips to and from both work and school were tiresome. It seemed that being involved with Yuki was much more attractive then being his cousin like it was in high school. But he didn't want to try to get these know these people looking at him or try to be himself. Still he knew that there had to be a way to end this charade with both of them coming out of it unscathed.

But days and nights in the apartment were strange. When they were both in a room together it was like the got confused. Were they acting or weren't they? Should Kyo take the chair or should he sit on the couch with Yuki, he was more lost by each passing day, and he hated Yuki for putting him in this situation.

But then again he had agreed and for the life of him he couldn't remember why.

Yuki had yet to bring up that kiss again, and Kyo just lived in the lie that they had created for themselves.

It seemed to be working well, except for the fact that they were invited to a party tonight…and it was his weekend off, so he had no excuse not to make it. He just didn't want to go, he had never been to a college party, and when the last thing that he wanted to do was see Yuki drinking again.

He knew that when he got home Yuki would be dressed up and waiting to go and that he would then have his wardrobe pulled apart as Yuki found something that he deemed decent for Kyo to wear as his date.

He already knew that his night would suck, and he was only half way home from school.

00-00-00-00

Yuki looked at the outfits scatted on the bed and realized that he was indeed acting like a high school girl. He literally was standing in his room in his underwear trying to decide what to wear to a party. There was something wrong with this picture. And more then that he knew that Kyo wasn't really going to care. That man could make jeans and a black t-shirt look good and this was something that Yuki had learned by spending many hours staring at Kyo trying to understand when his cousin had become hot in his eyes.

But not only did the man make jeans look good, he made black pajama pants, cords, and a fucking towel look good. He decided that Kyo would most likely even look fucking gorgeous in a dress.

And here he was trying to think of what would make him look just as Kyo in a black t-shirt. The world was a cruel place that had been designed to make Yuki suffer. This he decided was his punishment for trying to lie to the world. But the last three months had been the most peaceful of his life, so it was hard to be sorry.

From his open door he heard the key in the lock, and quickly pulled on the back slacks and the Chinese style burgundy shirt and peeked out of his door. Kyo opened the door and dropped his backpack right in the entrance as he bent over and took off his shoes.

"Hey." He called out in greeting. Kyo looked up, and then stood up.

"Hey, so are we eating before this thing?"

"I wouldn't recommend the food that you would find there. You never know what will be spiked." Yuki smirked a little at his joke.

"So are you telling me to keep you away from all the punch? Tell me again why we have to go to this?"

"We have to make an appearance once in a while, it's lucky we've made it this long without people wondering if we have broken up."

"I think your friends would guess if you aren't asking to bunk with them." Kyo went to the kitchen and cleaned the rice before putting it in the rice cooker. After starting that he headed to his room with Yuki on his heels.

"I know but still, I keep suspecting that they suspect something."

"You could always tell them the truth, ya know, that we are cousins." Kyo looked over his shoulder and pulled two pair of slacks out his closet and held them up for Yuki's inspection. Yuki chose the grey slacks.

"I know, but then everything would still go downhill."

"Yuki, I think if I can understand, and I hate you, the friends who like you can understand too." Yuki digested the words a little surprised at the pique of pain they caused. He had thought that after some of the things that they had been through that it was past the _hate _stage.

When Kyo didn't hear a response he turned and looked to see a slightly hurt look on the rat's face. He went back over the conversation so far in his head and didn't see a reason for that look.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked standing a little straighter as he pulled the shirts out of his closet for Yuki's inspection. But the rat had looked down and was not looking back at him. He took a couple steps forward and paused a little in front of the rat. "Hey," a little bit of anger in his voice, "I asked what was wrong."

"Nothing," The violet grey eyes, looked up a little cold and looked at the shirts the other boy was holding up.

"Liar." Kyo stated throwing both the shirts over his shoulder on to his bed.

"Nothing really…" Kyo took another step forward and Yuki straighten up facing Kyo down, knowing that he could still beat Kyo every other day.

"Well…whatever…" Kyo turned his back and pulled his shirt off, "Can I get changed in peace or do you want to watch me?" He looked over his shoulder and Yuki simply raised a brow and turned on his heel and strode out to the room. Kyo slipped on the grey slacks and then put on a white tank undershirt, and then put on the black button up shirt. He walked out of the room in into the kitchen, pulling out the curry left over from the night before, warming it and fixing both of them a plate. They sat down to eat but Yuki didn't pick up his chopsticks instead he glared at Kyo.

"You know for you hating me, you put on a really good show. Have you thought of becoming an actor?" Yuki asked snidely.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked placing his chopsticks down as well and glaring across the table.

"Nothing… just…"

"Just what, Yuki, just say it."

"I don't hate you."

"What?" Kyo looked at him and blinked, then blinked again. Confusion was apparent in his crimson eyes.

"I said I don't hate you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I just thought that we were past that, that you had matured."

"I have, when did I say that I hate you?" Kyo asked looking confused, while Yuki's looked turned exasperated.

"Two minutes ago… not even." Yuki glared at him, his frustration growing.

"I did?" Yuki nodded, "Listen Yuki, I have spent that last 19 years of my life hating the rat, and you because you were the rat. You are the one who made the cat a mockery in the zodiac, you are the one that was always gifted, you are the one that everyone liked, you were the one who got all the attention, you were the one that everyone always compared me to. I hate that, I hated that I could not compete with you half the time so I never tried, so yeah we may have developed some type of comprise, but do I expect this to last, no…I don't."

"Why not?" Yuki asked offended but pleased with the honesty.

"Yuki, you spent the last 19 years hating me, and now it is all over?"

"No, Kyo these last few months living with you has changed our relationship."

"We are cousins Yuki, not lovers, not like everyone thinks."

"I know that, I'm just saying that I don't hate you, and I don't like the idea of you still hating me." Both were getting to the point that they're voices were raised, not uncommon between them as their tempers frayed.

"You lied, you lied to them all, and you got me tangled up in it. I respect honesty, and I am lying to every person that you introduce me to. I don't like that."

"And what about this," Yuki reached across the table and entangled their fingers, something that both of them had gotten used to doing. "Do you shudder with disgust when I touch you?" Yuki watched as Kyo studied their hands, his tan fingers twisted with Yuki's pale fingers.

"No, it doesn't bother me…" But he started pulling his hand away until Yuki gripped his hand harder.

"That's my point, this touch and this game playing, we keep playing it all the time and you still say that you can't stand me."

"Well we have to so that we can cover up your lie!" Kyo pushed his plate away no longer hungry; he wasn't surprised when Yuki did the same, but refused to let go of his hand. "It's not like we are friends or anything."

"We're family." Yuki countered.

"Yeah, well we've never acted like family; we most certainly aren't when we are around your friends."

"Kyo," Yuki forced himself to soften the grip on his hand and let the other boy pull away. Maybe he was getting confused; maybe when he played the game he was wishing that it was something closer to real life. "I just want this to be over." He realized that that was true. He did wish that he didn't have to _pretend _with everything. That he and Kyo could act that way all the time, he enjoyed being around Kyo, he liked being surrounded by his scent, he liked when he could lean back against him and his heart would match Kyo's beat for beat. He came to the realization that he simply didn't want it to be a charade…not anymore and he really didn't know how to deal with that. He looked up in shock when he felt hands come down onto his shoulders and massage gently. He noticed the plates were cleared and the lights were mostly off. How long had he been lost in thought?

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Yuki leaned back against the chair tilting his head all the way back; his head hit Kyo's stomach when their eyes finally met.

"How can you be so understanding?" Yuki dropped his head, his forehead hitting the table, amazed really at how mature Kyo was being over his. It seemed that somehow over the years Kyo had become a very good man. He wanted it to make him mad, but really how could he be when he was at the receiving end of Kyo's kindness.

"Maybe optimistic is a better word?" Kyo said on a question. He let his hands continue to move some of his fingers catching strands of his hair and letting the silken strands fall between his fingers. Really as Kyo he wouldn't be doing this but he was preparing for the role that he would have to play tonight.

_Yeah right._

He could lie to everyone and Yuki but he could not lie to himself. He was starting to hate and like these damn things that Yuki drug him to. Granted this was only the second one. He thought back to the first really not quite sure what to make of it.

"_This is a party Yuki."_

"_I know" the rat stated while he took a deep breath and then put his hand in Kyo's and laced their fingers. Kyo looked down into the grey eyes of the rat and prepared himself to look at him lovingly. _

"_You brought me to a party."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I don't do parties."_

"_You don't have to do anything."_

"_Yes I do, I still need to be your __**damn**__ boyfriend."_

"_Yes, so look like you love me." Kyo thought the night had been going well until it looked like the one person on the planet who hadn't got the memo that Yuki was taken hit on him and he had looked at Kyo and Kyo had just laughed. Receiving an angry stare he walked over to the pair and had wrapped his arms around Yuki from behind. Kyo was almost surprised by how quickly Yuki had relaxed against him. He had looked to the other boy who looked a little disappointed. _

"_Sorry this one is taken." The other boy blushed and then hung his head as he walked away. Kyo could almost feel the jealousy rolling off the other man. He then let go of Yuki's waist and grabbed his hand. Kyo walked to a wall, then leaned against it, and pulled Yuki's back against his chest. Kyo found that it was nice to hold Yuki this way because then they didn't have to really look at each other, and fake looks but they still looked involved. He placed his hands in Yuki's pockets and Yuki placed his hands over Kyo's arms._

"_You are too high maintenance." Kyo told him._

It was true to, Yuki seemed very high maintenance. He didn't like these things and the last thing that he really wanted to do was go to another one

"After this I am preparing for finals. Not parties for a while…okay? Just let me be me…okay?"

"This one is the big one on campus, so we…I shouldn't have any problems after this."

"Okay." With that Yuki lifted his head off the table and Kyo pulled away to grab their jackets.

"Let's go."

"You don't hate me do you Kyo? Really?" Yuki could have bit his tongue; he really had no idea where that question came from. He watched as Kyo looked away then looked him in the eye.

"You were the one person that kept everyone from seeing me…really seeing me. I resented…maybe still resent that. Ironic how everything you do know, just pulls me into the spotlight, huh?" Kyo's lips quirked in a smirk and Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"I never meant to."

"You didn't have to try and that only made it worse."

"I still don't know what they see in me. What makes me so special?"

"You really don't get it…look in the mirror…"

"The same could be said for you." Yuki interrupted, but Kyo went on like he never heard him.

"And you always think of everyone else but yourself…me, I'm a selfish bastard. I don't help people because I want them to leave me alone. You should try it."

"You helped me."

"Because, damn it, Yuki even when I try I can't get away from you." He pulled open the door and held it open for the rat, "I don't hate you; can we go now?" Kyo knew he looked more then exasperated but…com'on already. But he was surprised because those words caused most likely the most beautiful smile he had ever seen grace Yuki's face.

"Okay…let's go."

The walk on campus was not far but in the cold night air it seemed like it took hours. By the time they got to the house both of them were shivering and had rosy cheeks. They were greeted at the door, and their coats taken by the host and Yuki went to mingle as Kyo went to hold up a wall.

Yuki made his way around the crowded room and took a drink, taking a small sip to make sure that it was alcohol free. When he didn't taste anything he looked to the girl that had given him the drink and politely asked, "Is this non-alcoholic?" She looked at him a little funny.

"I think so, why?" He didn't know who this girl was so he was a little unsure of whether or not to trust her. He looked over to Kyo, to see that he had a drink and that Yui was over by his side talking with him. Yui said something to make Kyo smile then Kyo said something that made Yui laugh. It had more then just one person looking their way.

Yuki down the drink in three gulps and looked to the girl, "Another please?"

Kyo watched as Yuki made his way around the room, and he made small talk with Yui. Kyo still wasn't sure what was up with Yuki's friend, but at least he had someone keeping him company. He had watched as Yuki had talked to girl serving drinks, checking most likely to make sure that the drinks didn't contain alcohol. He was drinking the drinks, so Kyo hoped that he wasn't going to be dealing with a drunk Yuki tonight. But when he saw Yuki look over at him a little angry he had to wonder what was going on.

"So when are your exams?"

"This coming month, then I have break, so I will most likely work a few extra shifts before the Christmas season is over. You?"

"Well…" Yui was interrupted when Yuki came to stand in front of Kyo.

Kyo took in his flushed cheeks, and dilated eyes and realized that he would again have problems tonight. If he had counted right that was his third drink tonight. Yuki handed his glass to Kyo.

"Does that have alcohol in it?" He asked and watched Kyo's lips carefully as he took a sip.

"I can't taste it. Why?" Kyo asked, thinking he already knew what the problem was.

"Because I drank four glasses and now the room is spinning and I don't feel good." Kyo wanted to laugh when Yuki whined at him but it was hard not to feel sorry for him. It was obvious that he had tried to not consume something that would end up screwing him up. Kyo thought fast about what an understanding boyfriend would do in this case and held open his arms. Yuki walked into them burying his face into Kyo's neck and leaning against his body. As soon as he closed his eyes the room stopped spinning and he felt anchored in Kyo's arms. He felt safe. He let out a sigh and listened to Kyo's heart beat.

Yuki felt Kyo arms wrap around his waist and he settled in against his body listening to Yui and him talking. That however was most likely the not best thing to do, he realized that Yui was flirting with Kyo and the damn cat didn't have a clue.

"So you know when Yuki comes to the dorms you are more then welcome to come along. We would love to have you there." Yui stated.

"I need time to study; Yuki and I like to be together when we get the chance."

"Yeah, but still, you don't need to be a hermit. You really can come along."

"I'll think about it, but it's nice to get my study time in."

_Yui wanted to see Kyo more often? _Yuki could not believe his ears. Wanting to get Kyo's attention he went to open his eyes but he was instantly hit with vertigo, so he quickly closed his eyes, and did the next thing he thought of. He opened his mouth against Kyo's neck and kissed the skin there. He felt Kyo's hands clench on his waist in warning but he did it again, this time nipping slightly with his teeth.

"Yuki?" He heard the question in Kyo's voice and tried to whisper but instead nothing came out.

Kyo felt the flutter of lashes against his neck, but when he felt the lips against his neck he had to fight not to shutter with the feeling. It felt nice, but the teeth felt even better. He couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him that time. He leaned down trying to listen to Yuki only realizing that he wasn't saying anything.

"Yuki?" Kyo tried again to get his attention, but the rat really did seem out of it. This time he looked over to Yui and told the other boy that he was taking Yuki outside, with a steadying arm around his waist he walked toward the patio and the cold air hit them both hard. Kyo sat Yuki down on a bench and kneeled down in front of him. "Yuki?" When the rat wouldn't answer he laid his hands on the silken cheeks and tried again. Hazy grey eyes opened and looked at him.

"That bastard is not my friend." Yuki growled looking into Kyo's eyes.

"Huh?"

"That bastard was flirting with you right in front of me… you were holding me even…"

"Yuki…Yui was not flirting with me…"

"You're…you're defending him…are…are you interested in him?" Yuki looked hurt when he asked the question and in all honesty the thought was completely absurd.

"No Yuki…" He stopped when again Yuki copied what Kyo was doing and placed a hand on each side of his face.

"Are you interested in me? If we weren't cousins? If I weren't the rat and you the cat? Would you be interested in me?" Yuki asked and Kyo leaned closer trying to shush him.

"Yuki…what kind of question is that? Be careful what you say around here."

"Why?"

"Why…" Kyo repeated exasperated.

"You don't really care about me…"

"Yuki, do you think that I would really do this if I didn't see how much easier it was making things for you. You are home on time from class and meetings, you don't have pounds of gifts and we occasionally get a love letter at our place. Do you really think that I would do this…just for fun?"

"You're doing it to help me?" Yuki's eyes seemed to be full of emotion his cold mask that made him the ice price had disappeared for the evening and Kyo figured that it was the reason that they were having this conversation.

"Yuki…you haven't been my enemy since Akito died." And with that Kyo found his lips covered by Yuki's. There was something soft in this kiss, almost like he was trying to say thank you. Yuki's hands dropped from his face to his shoulders so that he could lace his hands in the dark hair at the nape of Kyo's neck.

Kyo knew that there had to be people watching, they were in the back yard of a party and he knew that people could easy look through the sliding door and see them there. So Kyo relaxed and even though he knew that there would be hell to pay, he kissed Yuki back.

Yuki opened his mouth to Kyo, pleased to have the other boys tongue there, tasting him, exploring him, and he wondered why Kyo only kissed him when he was intoxicated. He felt Kyo pull him closer and he relaxed the tension and jealousy, that he would later deny, disappeared.

Kyo wondered if it was the drink, or if Yuki always tasted like strawberries. He kept his hands on Yuki's cheeks so that he could control the kiss, but also that his hands wouldn't get a mind of their own. For a while now he had wanted to touch Yuki's skin, tangle his fingers in his hair and taste every inch of his body. There had to be something wrong with this.

When breath became a necessity, he pulled away and stood up, pulling away from Yuki's arms. He was surprised when Yuki stood up as well. He wavered for just a second before placing his arms once again on Kyo's shoulders.

"Don't…Don't stop kissing me." Yuki asked as he looked up at Kyo with so much passion that he knew that it wasn't faked, that Yuki and this game that they had been playing had created something and they both knew it. Because Kyo knew that it wasn't at all fake on his side…not any more. "Please…" The word was drawn out and before Kyo really knew what he was doing he was kissing Yuki, this time harder, his teeth biting down on Yuki's lower lip before moving on to taste him.

By Yuki's moan he knew that he really didn't care. Kyo's pulled Yuki close and their bodies aligned, they were touching at every point they could. And this time Kyo didn't control his hands, he let them slide under Yuki's shirt drawing a shutter and a moan and Yuki's hands tightened in his hair holding on tight.

Kyo pulled away to breath, but his lips didn't leave Yuki's skin as he moved them over to his ear to lick then nibble on the lobe, again he felt Yuki shutter. He moved a little farther down his neck and nibbled on his neck…another shutter this time with a moan.

"You have a thing for me biting you?" Kyo murmured, a little amazed at the discovery, as he kissed back up Yuki's neck.

"I have a thing for you." Yuki commented moving his lips to catch Kyo's.

"Hey! It Yuki okay?" They both jumped at the question and turned to a started Yui who just then realized what he had walked in on. "Oh…sorry…" He turned on a heel and quickly made for the warmer kitchen.

It was then that Kyo realized how far things had progressed. Yuki's lips were red, well kissed, his hair was mussed, and he had a hickey on his neck. Oh…and Kyo's hands were on his ass…

Kyo blushed hard…he had never gotten this carried away before…even with…

"Teaches him to flirt with you…you belong to me." Yuki's words processed through Kyo's brain just as Yuki's forehead dropped onto his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Kyo asked looking down at the man who was currently completely leaning on him.

"Kyo…I don't feel good…can we go home?"

Kyo dropped his head on Yuki's shoulder completely exasperated.

00-00-00-00

The trip home was uneventful and Kyo walked Yuki to his bedroom, and then let the rat do whatever he wanted. He went and sat on the couch legs sprawled and arms spread out along the back. He took a deep cleansing breathe, and then started to think. He and Yuki were going to have to talk. They were no going to go out anymore…it was that simple. It was getting to the point that he was actually attracted to Yuki and that he didn't expect. This borderline friendship was one thing, but this attraction was another thing completely. And Yuki wasn't really hiding it. He had been the one to bring it up today and he hand been the ones to originally initialize every kiss…until tonight. When Yuki had asked him to not stop he couldn't stop himself from kissing him again. He could not let it go any farther…

This was Yuki…

And Yuki just sat down beside him. He thought that the rat would at least be asleep. But instead Yuki looked at him with partially clear eyes. Even though all the rat had on were boxers… he had to be cold, was Kyo's passing thought.

"Stay." Kyo demanded as he got up and went to the kitchen and filling a tall glass of water and grabbed two aspirin. "Drink the water and take these." He handed them to Yuki and watched as he obeyed.

"No more Yuki." Kyo stated it as blunt as he could.

"Huh?"

"No more parties, no more friends, no more fake dates, you can use me but I am not going to be an active part of it." Kyo looked over and he was surprised to see that the rat looked hurt.

"Why?"

"Because."

"You know what, you Kyo are a coward. You may have started out helping me, but now you've run into a problem. You _like _it."

"Yuki, stop talking nonsense."

"You are in denial."

"Yuki com'on…"

"You're gay…you said so…"

"You're not!" Kyo yelled.

"I never said that."

"Wrong…you told me that Yui thought you were into guys but you weren't."

"So I've never had a boyfriend…I've never had a girlfriend either."

"That's not the point… you want me because you have to pretend to want me."

"I was attracted to you before you even knew about the lie." Yuki blurted out, and it was then that he realized that while he could stand up straight he obviously wasn't sober yet, because normally he never would have said that. "I could never stop watching you…" _why couldn't he stop talking? _"I was glad that we would have to pretend, that we turned it into a game. That I could touch you…"

"Yuki…" He stopped when Yuki lay down on the couch placing his head in Kyo's lap. Kyo wanted to push him off but just didn't have the heart. "Yuki this is it…after this no more." He didn't know why Yuki was clinging to this so much. Was it that he really felt something for Kyo and that the alcohol that he had drank made it so that he was really honest, or was he just playing Kyo, like the rat of the past would have done. Kyo was confused, and the easiest way to end the confusion was just to end it all. He and Yuki may be awkward for a while, but it was most likely better this way. Still he didn't stop himself from placing a hand on Yuki's head and brushing through the silken hair spread around his face… surprisingly Yuki was already asleep.

00-00-00-00

End Chapter Three

A/N2: Well if Kyo really thinks that he is going to end it there…we shall see what the next chapter holds. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…more to come soon.

Thanks,

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

Chapter Four

By Catrina

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Work has been rough and real life got in the way of writing. I seem to be back on track and now the story is coming back to me. Thanks for the support so far for this fic. I love reading the reviews and knowing what you guys really think of the story… so keep reviewing... it motivates me.

As always THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE

00-00-00-00

Kyo was surprise how easy it was to avoid someone that you lived with. He had never really actively tried to avoid someone before, mostly because he thought it was cowardly, but right now it was the best course of action, or so he thought. He had picked up hours at work and when he wasn't working he was at the library studying for the finals just days away. He had barely even seen Yuki.

After Yuki had fallen asleep he had sat on the couch for a while before lifting his head and letting him sleep on the couch. He had covered him with a blanket and then moved on to his room. What he had said had just hit a little to close for home. He had gotten comfortable in the lie that they were living that he didn't really have to pretend anymore.

But Yuki wasn't coming to talk to him, to track him down and make him see things his way and that meant that Yuki agreed with him, that this was the best course of action.

Kyo prepared for bed and his ears perked up when he heard Yuki come back into the apartment. For some reason he really didn't sleep well if Yuki wasn't in the apartment. Maybe it had something to do with this boyfriend complex that he had developed. But he imaged Yuki drunk in an alley way, hit by a car, or god knows what… Kyo never knew that his mind was so creative.

He could hear Yuki around the apartment, eating, and then getting ready for bed. This was what Kyo's nightly routine had turned into. He was whipped…

So two weeks passed before he even really saw Yuki again. After finals, they were supposed to head to the Sohma house.

Kyo missed the train on purpose.

He arrived two hours later, and then it was easy to avoid Yuki around family. None of them questioned the fact that they didn't look at each other. Every Sohma member knew of the hate between the cat and the rat.

So that made Christmas and New Years peachy.

So now after so long of living together they reached another agreement, but Kyo really didn't like this one.

He found that he missed Yuki that he missed even talking or eating with him and his days seemed a lot longer now… but this was inside his control…

Maybe all that he really needed to do was to talk to Yuki.

And that he could do tonight.

Even though Yuki didn't know how Kyo felt, he was in the same boat. When Kyo came home late from work he was worried, and when Kyo got a phone call, he got insanely jealous.

Lately all he dreamt about was that night at the party, and what could have happened if Yui hadn't walked in on them. And damn Yui still asked about Kyo and he was starting to wonder if the man hadn't figured out that Yuki knew he had a crush on his boyfriend.

And yeah, in his mind Kyo was still his boyfriend.

He was just trying to think of a way to make in come true. When the he had moved in with Kyo, they had both matured to a point where it was civil, then Kyo found out about the lie and that foolish game started. He didn't regret the game…not at all, he loved touching Kyo and getting a reaction from him. But what he regretted was letting it get out of control. If he had been paying more attention he could at least be touching Kyo occasionally right now.

But still he didn't think that he would really trade those kissed for the world. They were by far the most amazing experiences of his life.

When class started back up he enjoyed the distraction something to keep his mind off Kyo and well Kyo.

"What are they doing here?" Umi asked, looking up at the building. Her eyes were wide as she looked up, placing a hand over her eyes to look up.

"I don't know." Yuki stated slanting his grey eyes up, but his hands were full so he just squinted at building. "It looks like they are replacing the masonry at the top. They had bricks up there, see?" The building was only two stories high, but they were looking into the sun so it was kind of hard to see.

"Oh I see, I guess the building needs a face lift." Yuki could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, it is one of the older buildings on campus… I wonder where the chemistry classes are then." Yuki shifted all his books to one hand and then brushed his hair out of his way. He really needed to get it cut. He shifted again moving his books so that he was more balanced.

"What is he using?"

"Probably grout of some type." Yuki concluded and a strong wind came through so he started to repeat himself figuring that Umi hadn't heard him. He didn't notice that the scaffolding that was close to the building shook slightly.

"Yuki!" Umi pushed him slightly getting him out of the way of the brick that had fallen out of the workers hand with a yelled warning. Unfortunately she pushed him into a biker and the two of them went down in a tangle of limbs and a blue bike. Umi watched with wide eyes as his head bounced on the pavement his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Yuki!" Umi called shaking him slightly, "Are you okay?" She asked the other biker and he nodded, then calming down a littler she grabbed her cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.

00-00-00-00

When Kyo's cell rang he jumped at the sound. The people in the library glared at him and he looked at the caller id, noting that it was Yuki. He silenced it then walked outside to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Kyo?" The voice on the other side of the phone was not Yuki.

"Yeah?" His voice was soft, questioning.

"This is Umi."

"Hi…"

"I'm with Yuki at the hospital. He…" He could hear crying on the other end of the line.

"Umi, I need you to calm down and talk to me."

"Yuki, we were walking, and there was an accident and it's all my fault and I didn't know what to do."

"You did fine, what hospital are you at."

"Tokyo General."

"I will be right there."

Emotions stormed through Kyo so fast that he really couldn't even tell you what exactly he was feeling.

What if he turned into a rat?

Why wasn't he waking up?

What if there was something wrong?

Did the doctors know about all his problems?

Grabbing his cell phone, Kyo dialed a number quickly.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was gruff but stoic.

"Hatori, Yuki had an accident and has been taken to the hospital. What do I do?" Kyo knew his voice sounded harried, but he was running down the street heading to the subway. He was over 5 miles from the hospital and he wouldn't make it there by running.

"What hospital?" The worry was instantly in the other man's voice.

"Tokyo General."

"I can be there in three hours. I'll see if I can call in some favors. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"There was an accident…that's all I know."

"Yeah, I'll get more information when I get there. I'll call you after I have spoken with the doctor."

"Okay, I'm getting ready to leave now… see you shortly." Kyo snapped his phone shut and moved downstairs into the subway terminal.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever, but in the mean time he had the chance to calm down. Even though Yuki looked puny he was strong and in the end he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

Finally getting to the hospital he stopped at the reception desk finding out where Yuki was and getting on to the elevator and to the third floor. It was then that he spotted Umi. She glanced up and when she saw him she stood up and just started to cry.

Kyo froze on the spot… he hated crying girls.

He just didn't know what to do with them.

With slow steps he walked over to her, thinking what he could do to calm her other then hug her and turn into a cat…because that would probably freak her out.

"Hey Umi." He started slow as he approached her and she started crying. "Hey, stop crying it's not your fault." This came out a little gruffer and it must have sunk in because she stopped crying. _Well that worked well_.

"But it is, I pushed him into a biker, so that he wouldn't get hit by a brick."

"And would it have been better for him to have been hit by a dropped brick?" He asked gruffly. He watched her thought process, and they both knew that a brick that had been dropped would cause a lot more damage then a bump on the head from a fall. "Sit down and tell me what happened."

As she told the story Kyo knew that this was really nothing. Granted he still hadn't woken up yet, but it could have been a lot worse. But they haven't let her see him yet.

"Are you here for Yuki Sohma?" Kyo looked up at the doctor and took in the man. He was older, middle aged, with graying temples and kind brown eyes behind glasses.

"Yes, I'm his cousin." He ignored the look that Umi sent him.

"Your family?"

"Yes," Kyo still didn't look over at Umi knowing that she would look at him with strange eyes.

"Okay, come with me, you can see him, miss, you will have to stay here." Kyo rose and followed the doctor and looked back, Umi looked calmer and smiled even winking at him.

_She thought he was lying._

She thought she had lied just so that he could get and get to Yuki.

"My cousin is our family physician. I called him and he is on his way to see Yuki. I can't tell you what he is allergic to, but I know that he has asthma and sometimes has trouble breathing. He doesn't take anything for it though."

"Thank you, that helps a little bit. We are a little concerned. He took quite a blow and he hit the pavement hard. However everything seems to be okay, physically. With blows to the head however we never know what could happen, until he wakes up. And considering that it's been under an hour I am not terribly concerned."

Kyo took in the information filing it away to call Hatori and then they walked into the room that Yuki was in. The rat looked even paler, blending in with the white sheets. The had a machine hooked up to monitor his breathing but other then that he just looked like he was sleeping.

"Is it okay if I sit with him a while?" Kyo asked the doctor.

"Not a problem, we'll all be in and out." He stated and the doctor grabbed the charts made some notes then left.

Kyo grabbed his phone and called Hatori, relayed the accident and what the doc said and settled in for the wait leaning back in the chair and alternating between reading a two month old magazine and watching Yuki.

00-00-00-00

His head hurt was the first thing that he noticed.

And it was bright. He tried to open his eyes, but ended up closing them again. He let out a moan, and that drew the attention of the person next to him.

"Yuki?" He knew that voice and he was surprised… but he couldn't really remember why. He turned his head and looked at the boy sitting next to him and took him in. Lanky, with red hair, and crimson eyes, Kyo, he was here.

"Hey." His throat hurt and his voice came out gruff and sandy.

"Hey." Kyo got up from the chair and perched himself on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. What am I doing here?"

"Do you remember the accident at all?"

"What accident?" Yuki's mind was drawing a blank; he remembered looking up at a building. "No, I really don't remember." He reached out his hand and grabbed Kyo's that felt natural, like he had done it before.

"Do you remember anything about today?" Kyo asked as he pressed the button for the nurse to come to the room.

"No, not really, I think that I was walking…with a girl." He was still holding Kyo's hand and for some reason he was surprised that Kyo wasn't pulling away.

"Okay, let's try something easy. Who am I?" Kyo asked a little concerned.

"Kyo, my boyfriend... and cousin?" Yuki asked as a question because both were ringing true to him, but Kyo looked shocked. He was saved by saying anything when the doctor came in.

"Well Mr. Sohma glad you could join us." Kyo moved from the bed back to the chair and let the doctor look over Yuki to see how everything was. He asked some of the questions that Kyo had and then looked over to the boy.

"Mr. Sohma could you join me outside?" The doctor asked and Kyo looked at Yuki to see a panicked look on his face.

"I'll be right back Yuki." Kyo stated and then walked outside with the doctor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that I can see."

"But his memory…"

"That could happen; my guess is that the blow to his head caused minor damage to the temporal lobe. The temporal lobe houses the hippocampus which helps to store and connect the parts of our brain that holds and help create memories. I will run a CAT scan to make sure there is no real damage. Chance is as the next few weeks pass he will remember everything but over the next few days he may have memory lapses or have trouble thinking ahead."

"Is this amnesia?" Kyo asked, he really wasn't sure how to deal with that.

"No, not really. Listen first step is the scan. Also, does he live with someone or by himself?"

"He lives with me." Kyo stated.

"Good, that will help."

"With what?"

"Well with the healing of course. Someone to watch out for you is a good thing." The doctor stated, and then went back into the room. Kyo just stood there in shock.

What in the world was he supposed to do with a Yuki that actually believed they were dating?

00-00-00-00

Hatori arrived shortly after, and spoke with the doctor about what was going on. It seemed that he agreed with the doctor tending to Yuki, that this was minor and that it could be worked though. Then he went to the room and talked to Yuki, spending a good hour in the room.

Yuki was just tired, people had been in and out of the room for the past few hours and it was getting late. From the sound of it he had had a pretty trying day, if he could really even remember. The thing that was throwing him off was Kyo.

Something was off with his relationship with him.

He had expected Kyo to push him away when he had grabbed his hand, and he had been surprised when he didn't.

He could remember affectionate touches, Kyo would make him dinner and they would do homework together. But that felt like such a long time ago. But it couldn't have been.

Maybe they broke up and Yuki didn't remember it.

It was then that Kyo walked in the door.

"Hey." Yuki stated softly, he noticed that Kyo stayed near the door.

"Hey, they keeping you overnight I hear."

"Yeah, something about waking me up every two hours."

"Yeah…"

"So you're freaking out, why?" Yuki stated bluntly, and Kyo realized that there wasn't a filter between Yuki's brain and his mouth right now.

"Nothing just surprised." Kyo stated.

"You're not my boyfriend." The look of relief that crossed Kyo's face was comical.

"I never was."

"Not true, I remember."

"No you don't."

"We cuddled, we touched, we went on dates, and we went to parties. We've kissed, and it was great."

How did one really fight against the truth? Kyo was lost for a moment on what to say.

"It wasn't real."

"Like hell it wasn't real, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"What I remember is not fake." Yuki was sure of that. "Kyo come here." When Kyo hesitated, he said it again.

Kyo sat down on the bed.

"It was an act to help you. You got caught up in a lie. Everything thought that we were involved. So we did things like that to fool people." Wow, Kyo thought that sounded really petty when he said it.

"No, that may have started it, but I remember a kiss." He reached out and grabbed Kyo's shirt, "My skin's hot just thinking about it." And Kyo could see it, his cheeks were flushed and his skin pink, his grey eyes bright as he looked at Kyo.

But Yuki got the reaction that he wanted out of Kyo. He wasn't the only one who got shaken up thinking about things. Kyo's eyes were dilated and those eyes seemed fixated on his lips. Oh, the cat wasn't quite as immune as he thought.

_The cat?_

"You're a cat, I'm a rat." Yuki looked at Kyo dumfounded.

"Damn… don't tell me you forgot that."

"No, I remember, but not really why…"

"Well we don't know why. It's a family curse. Other families have skeletons in their closet; we have a curse that turns us into animals."

"Strange…I have a lot of weird things in my life, huh?" Yuki seemed to be taking this all with grace.

"Yeah…"

"But the curse doesn't bother me as much as the fact that I think I love my cousin." Yuki looked at Kyo again seeing the surprised look on his face.

"You don't love me. Yuki, you said yourself that you have never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. You have just never dealt with anything like this before. I won't like, there is some passion there, lust maybe, but you aren't in love with me."

"Maybe." Maybe Yuki just had to prove this fact to both of them. "I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll leave, but I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"We live together."

"We live together? And we aren't involved."

"No, not involved."

"Are you lying?"

"For the last time, Yuki I am not lying."

"Kyo."

"Yuki, just trust me."

"But what you say and what I feel don't match." Yuki exclaimed frustrated.

"I don't know what you are feeling Yuki, but I am trying to be up front with you." Kyo sounded exasperated.

"But something doesn't fit. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't hate you." Kyo stated remembering a similar conversation just a while back. "It was just a game, a lie and a game."

"No it wasn't…" Kyo went to rise, but Yuki grabbed his shirt again, "It was not just a game, you felt something for me. I know it."

"Yuki, you know nothing."

"I know something." Yuki gave into the urge and pulled Kyo down making their lips meet. The kiss was short, nothing more then really lips pressing together, but Yuki nipped Kyo's bottom lip as he pulled away. He could hear the hitch in Kyo's breath.

"Yuki?"

"Goodnight Kyo." Yuki let him go and watched as he backed away. Kyo finally turned the other way to open the door then looked back over his shoulder. Kyo closed the door softly on his way out.

There was still something not right. The doctor had told him that some of his memories wouldn't make sense. That they wouldn't connect the way that they should. And maybe this was what he meant, but Yuki didn't think so.

Because that simple kiss, made more sense then anything in the last six hours had. The one moment when his lips touched Kyo's made sense. Even though everything that Kyo was telling him was the opposite.

They were cousins.

It was a lie.

It was a game.

There was nothing about it that was true.

Something was just strange between the two of them.

Yuki laid back, settling into the bed and quickly found it hard to keep his eyes open. His last thought was maybe dreams would help him work out his head.

00-00-00-00

Checking out of the hospital was a very easy process. It was a simple signing of papers and he was let go. Hatori had stayed overnight, and drove them back to the apartment. He walked in with Yuki, while Kyo got everything out of the car. Hatori opened the door, and Yuki felt relaxed as he walked into the apartment. This place was his home. And one thing he knew was that he was not allowed into the kitchen.

Kyo would make dinner for the both of them…that was normal?

"You might experience headaches, might have problems trying to sleep. These have a slight sedative. Should help you sleep. Would you like me to stay here?"

"No, I'll be fine with Kyo."

"Funny, you have never had that much confidence in him before."

"Things have changed." At that point Kyo came in and dropped the bag by the entrance.

"Hungry?" Kyo asked, looking at the both of them.

"I could use a bite to eat before heading back to the Sohma House." He prepared rice balls and some fish and they ate in silence.

"Are you comfortable being here by yourselves."

"Well, nothings going to happen to Yuki, it's not like he's sick or anything…he just doesn't remember everything." Kyo looked up from his meal, from one to the other.

They finished up in silence and the Yuki got up and excused himself, heading to his room.

Hatori pinned Kyo with a pointed look.

"You will have to be patient with him Kyo. He's not going to have the filters that he normally does. He may think dreams are memories and until everything gets straightened out in his head…"

"I know but there is no one else to do it. He doesn't have any one that he is really really close to. We don't hate each other any more and that itself is a start. I'll be patient and honest."

"Good, I know that I'm leaving him in good hands." Hatori turned and left, and Kyo walked to the window to watch the car drive away.

Now he was alone…and he wasn't really sure how to deal with that.

Yuki was always blunt, honest, but kind as well. But this sucked especially the fact that Yuki couldn't remember everything about their relationship. He sat down at the table and dropped his head to the table.

"So tell me, does everyone think that we are lovers?" Kyo's head popped up and looked to Yuki who was standing in the hall. His small frame covered in pajamas and his hair slightly damp. He hadn't even heard the shower running.

"No, not everyone."

"Then who?"

"Your friends."

"That's all."

"Well, all of Tokyo University campus." Kyo stated standing up. Yuki had moved from the hall into the kitchen and stood propped against the door jam.

"I just wanted them all away from me."

"Yuki, I know, we've been through this all already." Kyo stated walking over to the other boy leaning back on the counter.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I ever thanked you." Yuki's eyes were sincere when the met Kyo's.

"It doesn't really matter. I don't know what it was like for you, but I know that you always had problems with it and you never liked all the attention."

"But you are being honest with me right?"

"Right." Kyo agreed.

"But nothing makes sense to me." Yuki shook his head.

"They said that that could happen."

"Does it make sense to you?"

"Listen Yuki…" It seemed that Kyo was saying that a lot, trying to make him just understand, "I thought the act was going too far so I cut it off. I told you that I would stop acting, but you could still use me if you wanted to."

"What do you mean, going too far?"

"The parties, the friends…"

"You mean you thought it was going too far? Or do you mean that you were starting to feel too much?" Yuki voiced the thought and knew that he was right when Kyo looked at him a blush on his cheeks and a shocked look in his eyes.

"Why are you resisting so hard Kyo?" Yuki asked, studying the cat up and down.

"Yuki…"

"You know what Kyo, you may be right, this may have started off as maybe a lie, or a game, but now it almost seems like it's a challenge. You're holding out on me. You feel the same way about me that I do about you. And now all I have to do it prove it to you." Yuki turned and walked away heading back to his room, leaving Kyo in the kitchen.

Kyo cursed, he was screwed.

00-00-00-00

And that is chapter 4.

Thanks for reading and never worry, my updates may take a while, but I will never leave a story unfinished.

Cat


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

Chapter Four

By Catrina

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the support so far for this fic. I love reading the reviews and knowing what you guys really think of the story… so keep reviewing... it motivates me.

As always THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE

00-00-00-00

Since Yuki's accident he had had a hard time thinking, just getting his mind to concentrate caused some issues. Headaches happened and he spoke to doctors on a regular basis. He was told that his brain just wasn't putting together some memories and thought together right. Some of his memories were dreams and sometimes he thought reality was really what where dreams and he hated the fact that he relied on Kyo so much. It was obvious that while he wasn't a bother, Kyo sometimes just seemed to snap at him or just look at him in shock. He loved it when he had asked Kyo if they had had sex. The cat had dropped the coffee cup and looked at him with wide eyes and a worried look. Yuki just shrugged his shoulders and said ' Oh that must have been a dream.' Then had walked away, he had felt Kyo stare at him all the way down the hall. He could tell that he was shaking the cat up, but that was his plan. The feelings that he had he knew were real. There was no question or doubt in his mind even though he knew that Kyo thought it was only because the wires in his brain were a little crossed. But both he had Kyo had to face the fact that he may not ever remember the right things, and while Kyo had been patient he may have to continue to be the rock that supports him until he is back on his feet.

Yuki kind of likes depending on Kyo.

Yuki laid in his bed thinking as the sun was creeping into his window. The morning was starting and while he still went to class today was Saturday and he really didn't need to get out of bed. It seemed like a great day to be lazy and just hang around in bed. Yuki turned to his side and listened hard to see if Kyo was awake. The other boy had been up late last night watching a movie, and while Yuki had fallen asleep during the movie, it had held Kyo's rapt attention until the end. He had woke Yuki up and they had headed to bed at around 3:00. But now he was somewhat awake and needed to relieve himself. Yuki still hated to wake up and today was no different. He stumbled to the bathroom and did his business surprised that he had not cause Kyo to wake. Peeking into the other boy's room he realized that the other boy was still out cold, tangled up in his sheet and curled on his side. He took a moment just to take in Kyo's appearance. He loved to look at Kyo, he was very easy on the eyes and he knew that he had like Kyo long before his run in with a biker. While he couldn't always connect the memories he knew what he felt and knew that it was honest. He sulked into Kyo's room and approached the bed. It wasn't just his looks that attracted Yuki to Kyo. It was his spirit, his patience, his smile (when he would actually smile) and the cute blush that raced across his cheeks when Yuki said something mildly sexual. It was everything about the cat that seemed to speak to him and even though he knew that it was wrong and that most people wouldn't understand he knew that it was more then a crush that he had on the cat.

Yuki pulled the covers back and climbed in under the tangled sheet. He shivered a little, Kyo's room was colder then his own, and as he settled into the bed he was wrapped in Kyo's sent. He loved it, he could already feel sleep starting to pull at him, he knew it wouldn't be long, but he was cold and tucked the sheet around him as he tried to draw closer to Kyo.

The other boy turned from his back to facing Yuki, and as though Kyo knew he was there, and knew that he was cold, he pulled Yuki closer and Yuki tucked his head underneath Kyo's chin and snuggled into his arms, feeling safe and warm he fell back to sleep where he dreamed of more with Kyo, a life where he slept like this everyday.

00-00-00-00

Kyo woke knowing something was different, he was warmer and the scent of Yuki filled his senses. It was then that he realized that he was holding the other boy. Kyo sighed, but kept the other boy close, listening to his breathing realizing that he was still asleep. Kyo was finding it harder and harder to fight Yuki all the time. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Yuki to wake up and just snap out of it and life to be back to the way it was before he moved in, and it was the way that it was in high school. He just didn't know what would happen if he took the next step, the step that would take them away from this dance around each other and take them to dancing with each other. Kyo had never felt so lost in a situation in his life. He looked down at Yuki curled against him, his grey-ish hair around him like a halo, lavender grey eyes shut with long lashes fanning his cheeks. When he tried to move away Yuki followed, shivering slightly. He realized that he was most likely cold. While Kyo usually slept with a sheet, Yuki had blankets piled on his bed- even in the middle of the summer.

Part of Kyo found that it was humorous.

Kyo relaxed and brushed his hand down from Yuki's head and down his back, drawing from the other boy a moan as he moved closer. Kyo looked at the clock realizing that it was way past 9:00, but it was a Saturday, and they had no where better to be and Kyo was more and more at a loss, and Yuki- well all Yuki really wanted to do was talk about it and push the issue.

And Kyo just didn't know what to do. So he just held Yuki and let himself fall back to sleep.

The next time he woke, it was alone and to the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen. He was awake in a snap and up and running to the kitchen where he found Yuki holding a skillet that just happened to be on fire.

"What are you doing?" He yelled the question as he races across the room to throw flour on the fire and then run it under water. Yuki looked at him with big, big eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Open the window." Kyo ordered and Yuki did as he asked and then looked at him.

"I just wanted to make eggs."

Kyo looked at him in shock, "How did you start eggs on fire?"

"I'm not sure actually."

"Yuki, you don't cook, you never have been able to, I cook and you do the dishes."

"I know but I wanted to make you breakfast."

Kyo was surprised at how fast his anger could actually deplete. Before he knew what he was doing he went over to Yuki and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to make me breakfast."

"But you do so much for me and I do nothing for you."

"It's a fair trade, you helped me pass English, and as soon as more things fall into place you'll do more. This is only temporary."

"The doctors say that I could never remember everything. I may never be able to remember all my memories like I should."

"Don't worry, you will have more memories to make, and those don't get jumble up like the others do. You will be fine." Kyo dropped his hand from Yuki's shoulders, and started to walk away. "I'll make lunch when I get out of the shower."

Yuki nodded.

00-00-00-00

For the most part Kyo could keep his temper in tack, but sometimes when Yuki did something stupid he just couldn't help it. Yuki had done laundry and bleached his clothes, his black pajama pants that he loved now had streaks of pink, and he knew that it would take a while to break in another pair. Now Yuki called Tohru a lot more then he used to. She still live with Shigure at the house, and she cooked and cleaned, and now Momiji and Haru lived with them and Shigure would most likely get Kisa and Hiro when they got older as well. He seemed to do a good job of raising kids. Kyo had no idea why people thought that but- oh well, Tohru was just a call away, but Kyo still got just a little jealous when he would hear Yuki laughing with Tohru on the phone even though he really had no right to be.

His life was getting more confusing by the day, and he was letting Yuki get away with stupid stuff. He really should be putting his foot down, but he couldn't, because when he tried Yuki would just get this hurt and broken look about him and while Kyo knew that he was getting far too emotionally attached he let Yuki get away with it.

Yuki would sneak into his bed at night and Kyo didn't say a thing, he most assuredly didn't let Yuki know that he was sleeping better because of it.

Yeah- and those little touches that he was letting Yuki get away with across his shoulders, or brushing hands, or ruffling his hair, yeah he shouldn't be letting Yuki get away with that but he was. And even more he was getting used to it again. It was like they were playing a game again, but this time Yuki wasn't playing and that was what had Kyo in a knot, knowing that Yuki emotions were actually out there.

There for him to see, and he for some reason just couldn't do the same

He couldn't let Yuki see that his emotions were the same… that he was out on the same branch of the tree.

But Yuki seemed to be happy and he was happy more often then not, and Kyo seemed to be at ease when Yuki was like that. He wondered when he had become a step away from in love with his cousin.

"Hey, can we go out to eat. You don't have to work, do you?" Yuki asked coming out of his room where he was doing his homework.

No. I'm free tonight." He answered looking up from where he was doing his homework at the kitchen table. It was Calculus 2 and while it was a harder course he was enjoying it.

"Great, let's go." Kyo looked down at his cargos and black shirt.

"Okay, let me change." Yuki gave him a strange look as he looked down at his jeans and white shirt.

"Why, you look fine, hot actually." Yuki waked toward him as Kyo had stood and he ran a hand across the mid drift that was shown between his shirt and his pants.

"Huh?"

"I must have never told you that." Yuki looked up and to the right trying to dig through memories and drawing a blank.

"No, you always wanted me to change."

"Are you sure, or did you just think that I wanted you to change?" Yuki asked looking thoughtful as he fingers danced across Kyo's stomach. That was really one of those things that he really shouldn't be letting him do. Kyo dug though his own memories and realized that Yuki had never really told him that.

"Huh, I thought so." Yuki stated grabbing his coat and walking to the door. "Let's go."

They made there way to a Sushi place down the street and sat and talked while they waited for their meal and then ate in silence when there meal came. It was as they were getting up to leave that someone sat next to Kyo. He looked over surprised to see the other boy sitting beside him.

Jirou was taller then Kyo by a couple inches, and had dark hair and darker eyes. He was tan like Kyo, and had a wide bright smile with white straight teeth. His nose was straight slightly turn up at the end and high cheek bones.

They had had an on-again-off-again relationship before falling down to be becoming friends. He draped a long arm over Kyo's shoulder and smile at him.

"Hey 'yo." He smiled over at Yuki and Kyo spared a glace over to Yuki seeing that his glare could freeze water.

"Hey Jirou, what you doing here?" He smiled at him, ignoring Yuki for the moment and the swift kick to his shin.

"Grabbing some study food." He pointed to the to-go bag beside him. "Haven't seem you around much lately, I stop in at work and you aren't there."

"I still work there but things have been busy. This is Yuki, my cousin." He got another swift kick in the shin, but this time he glared at Yuki.

"Hi." Yuki's voice was frigid.

"Hey, didn't know that Kyo had family around. But then again, you did have a roommate when I was at your place."

"Yeah, that's Yuki."

"Really, sorry I didn't meet you then, you weren't home, it would have been nice to meet you."

Yuki realized that he was nice, this Jirou person, who was beautiful, was nice as well…but he had his arm around Kyo and that was unacceptable. Completely unacceptable, and while he knew that it was jealously burning in his stomach making him slightly ill he couldn't stop the feeling.

"Yeah, occasionally I go out." And while lately that wasn't true, it was true when this person had been in his home with _his _Kyo. "Are you ready to go?" He asked Kyo blatantly ignoring Jirou.

"Yeah," Kyo glared at Yuki again, and he knew that he was being rude, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Hey, can I give you a call, maybe we can catch a movie sometime…" Jirou left that hanging out there and Kyo nodded.

"Sure, just give me a call."

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, Kyo didn't start a conversation and neither did Yuki, but as soon as they walked in the door that was over.

"You let him touch you." Yuki growled at him facing him down the second Kyo had closed the door.

"So?"

"You let him touch you and flirt with you in front of me."

"Again, so?"

"Why did you let him do that?"

"He's a friend of mine." Kyo hung up his jacket and finally looked over to Yuki and he was surprised by the anger that he saw there.

"He was not a friend, he was hitting on you."

"I am not your property." Kyo was more then a little insulted but he knew that Yuki was angry, and more then a little jealous.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki walked farther into the apartment and snapped on the lights.

"That you don't own me, I have friends, I've had boyfriends." Kyo faced him down.

"Not anymore." Yuki turned on him, and Kyo realized that he had never really seen him this angry before. Sure when they had fought he had been upset and looked angry, but never like this. He almost looked hurt.

"That is not your decision to make." Kyo told him.

"I have been nothing but up front with you. You know that I want you, you let me sleep with you, and you let me touch you. I feel you shiver, you hold me each night that I sneak into your bed. Are you telling me that is nothing?" The last question was a yell and Kyo swore the walls shook.

"Yuki, calm down." He walked slowly towards the rat.

"No, I will not calm down. Have you been leading me on? Because I know that you feel something for me. Are you a coward? What are you afraid of? Why is it that you will never touch me back?"

"Yuki, you are not yourself. You are different."

"No, you do not get to play the martyr here. You aren't stopping me. I am me, sure the memories are a little scrambled, but there is nothing that different about me. No body sees it but you."

"I see it I know you better then them."

"I know what you taste like." Yuki walked toward him and Kyo found himself against the table, Yuki boxed him in. "I remember every kiss we have had, every touch, I remember what your hair feels like, and what your body feels like pressed against mine." Yuki leaned in against him his mouth right on his ear, his breath hot, sending shivers across Kyo's nervous system. "I said you belonged to me and you didn't tell me no." Kyo felt lips on his ear and it went straight to his knees and they bent slightly. He brought his hands up to Yuki's hips set to push him away but for some reason was pulling him closer. There was a kiss on his neck then along his jaw line.

"You're just jealous." Was that his voice that came out breathless?

"Damn straight, he touched what was mine." Yuki pulled away from the tentative kisses on his jaw line and was so close that they really were breathing each others breath.

"I'm not yours…" Kyo stated. He looked into Yuki's eyes, they were literally full of desire, and the pupil flared so there was only a ring of grey.

"I'm sick of this game. You want me; I want you, what the hell is the problem?"

"You…"

"If you say I'm not me we are gonna have some issues." The statement was accented with a bite to his lower lip. Before Kyo realized it his eyes fell to half mast as he looked at Yuki's lips. It had been so long, and every night he let the rat sleep with him more and more memories of every time the touched worked its way into his dreams.

Yuki realized the minute that Kyo's thought process really stopped. He didn't even stop to smile before his mouth was slanting over Kyo's nibbling on his lower lip before Kyo let him kiss him deep. Every other kiss Yuki had let Kyo control but not this one; he dominated the kiss, kissing the other boy until he was breathless. He pulled away barely letting Kyo catch his breath before he was kissing him again. He could feel Kyo's hands digging into his hips and he pressed his hips against Kyo's realizing that yes, Kyo was just as hard as he was.

"You want me." Yuki whispered into his ear, before once again biting on it drawing a moan out of Kyo's red lips. He ran his hands though Kyo's hair once again familiar with the texture. He brushed his thumbs against his cheek bones, noticing the flush that was there, and when his eyes opened he look Yuki dead in the eye.

He really didn't know what to say, he couldn't really lie to Yuki, it was the truth, and Yuki was no longer listening to his excuses. He was batting all of them aside.

"You are just as hot for me as I am for you." It was once again a whisper against his lips as Yuki brushed their lips together as he pressed their hips together. He was comforted when the moan was torn from both of them "Why are you fighting it so hard. Was it because we hated each other for so long…cause I really don't hate you any more." Yuki once again thrust against him please when Kyo bit down on his lip, fighting to not make a sound. Kyo shook his head-no it wasn't that.

"What is it then?" Yuki asked he wanted the real answer.

"I don't…" He stopped to moan when Yuki once again pressed their hips together, Kyo's hips pushed back before he really knew what was going on. His hands pulled Yuki's hips against his again, "I don't, god, want to take advantage…" Yuki's lips stopped him, eating the rest of his excuse.

"You would never take advantage of me." Yuki told him when he pulled away but, he didn't let Kyo say anything, he kissed him again and again, and was overjoyed when Kyo started kissing him back. Those beautiful hands of his had sneaked under his shirt and those hands felt hot on his skin.

Kyo was giving in.

Yuki pulled away completely and pulled the cat away from the table grabbing his hand and pulling in down the hall and then pushing him into the bed room.

Kyo's head was full of excuses, but Yuki would fight them all.

Kyo knew that he shouldn't be doing this. But Yuki was pushing, Yuki wanted him and his kisses were addictive and before he really knew what was going on he was falling into his bed, the rat underneath him and pliant and he didn't know what to do.

Well he knew _what to do _but this was Yuki.

"Are you going to hate me in the morning?" He asked Yuki, this was it, this was him giving in, this was him trusting that Yuki was telling the truth- that this was more then a damn game, that this wasn't all stupid lies, that this was real and could be more, so much more.

"I could never hate you; I never have; now all I want is this." He hitched up a leg winding it around Kyo's waist pulling him down. "And if you stop now I'll kill you. You know what I want, so give it to me."

Kyo shook his head a smirk on his face, as he gave up leaning down and whispering "so damn demanding," before kissing Yuki and giving Yuki exactly what he wanted.

00-00-00-00

When Yuki woke in the morning it was with startling clarity. He was curled around Kyo, absorbing his warmth. And it felt right just like it did every morning he woke in his bed. But this time he understood why Kyo was worried because he remembered the lies, he remembered the act. He settled back against Kyo and looked up at him. Sure he was sore in places that he had never been sore in before but he wouldn't take it back. Just like he knew that he should not tell Kyo that he remembered anything. Kyo would change… the moment he knew that Yuki remembered he would change the way he acted, he would treat him like he used to. He wouldn't be patient or understanding. He ran a hand up and down Kyo's naked chest propping himself up on an elbow to watch as the cat woke. It was earlier then Yuki usually got up but he really wanted to repay the pleasure that he had received before, but then a nagging thought caught in his brain.

How did he know how to do what he did?

Had Kyo had a lover before him?

That thought put an anchor in his gut.

He traced a finger around Kyo's navel and looked up when his breath hitched. He caught Yuki's eyes and even though Yuki was still a little jealous over his wayward thoughts, his first concern was to place Kyo at ease, so that he knew that he didn't make a mistake yesterday.

"Morning," he said with a smiled on his lips.

"G'morning." Yuki was rewarded with a smiled and then pulled down into a kiss, he forgot his wayward thought as he focused on Kyo.

"How are you?" Yuki asked blushing just a little.

"Good, you?" Kyo asked as he stretched, his arms falling back around Yuki when he was done.

"Amazing…a little sore."

"I was too my first time…"

"Stop."

"What?" Kyo asked a little surprised by the venom in his word.

"From now on no one but me." Yuki looked him dead in the eye when he said that. He watched as the words sunk into his head.

"You sure?" Kyo asked and Yuki nodded.

"From now on it's you and me." He leaned over and kissed Kyo, pressing their lips together, but pulling apart just as quickly. He paused unsure, "Is that what you want?"

"I'm kind of into monogamy." Kyo answered and Yuki realized that at least on this they were on the same page.

"Good…because now you really are mine."

00-00-00-00

It was surprising how well they fell into a pattern.

Sure have sex changed things, but Yuki couldn't help but think that it had changed things for the better. When he had first moved in they had fallen into a truce, but this- this was exponentially better. This happiness couldn't really be explained. Granted he remembered more then he had before, but that hadn't changed his feelings for Kyo, not in the slightest. But once in a while he would catch Kyo looking at him with a question in his eye. But Yuki was getting really good at distraction. Because he knew that he was lying to Kyo- just like he knew that Kyo respected honesty almost more then anything else.

Yuki wanted to tell him… but then he was scared that it was change everything. And that thought alone froze him in his tracks.

And when Kyo would look at him a question in his eye, Yuki would do what ever he could to distract him.

But then again Kyo was easily distracted. All it really took was a kiss, and then Kyo's arms would be around him pulling him closer and before he really would know what was going on he was usually panting Kyo's name spread out on the nearest flat surface.

Oh… did he forget to mention that they had great chemistry.

But go figure it was a little thing that got him busted.

It was their one month anniversary, and Yuki had gone into the kitchen and while he wasn't great in the kitchen, he could make rice and eggs. And that was what got him busted.

"Yuki whatcha doing?" Kyo asked as he had come in and he was making the eggs and dishing up the rice and Kyo had that look like he knew something and Yuki didn't.

"I was making …"

"You don't remember how to use the rice cooker and last time you started the eggs on fire."

"The directions…" He pulled up the lid only to show that the directions had been removed… "I called Tohru…" the moment the lie fell from his lips he realized his mistake. Tohru was camping with the other cousins in Osaka, not reachable by phone.

"You remember." Kyo's voice was steady but his eyes looked upset, those beautiful eyes were filled with something that Yuki had never seen before.

Yuki nodded not sure what to do, but right now lying was not the answer.

"Yeah, just woke up and it was all together, like the puzzle pieces just fell together." He brought up his hands trying to show how everything had fallen together, but it didn't really help.

"How long?" Kyo looked at Yuki. He had had a feeling, Yuki was more confident, and was more able then he had been for the weeks that he hadn't remembered. He had been less aggressive and not asking as many questions about this, that, or the other. Kyo had had a sneaking suspicion, but there was nothing like having that confirmed. He had been noticing it especially the last week or so.

"I asked how long. And don't you lie to me, you are better then that and I think that I deserve more then that."

"After we slept together." Yuki muttered. He heard Kyo laugh and looked up sharply. It was a sarcastic laugh, not one of the true laughs that Yuki had heard in the past.

"Yuki, for the month that we have been together we have slept together a lot, you are gonna have to be more explicit then that." Yuki blushed at that because that was true, there wasn't a day that he didn't have Kyo inside him or he was inside of Kyo. It was like they couldn't really survive if they didn't touch during the day. Leaving for class in the morning took almost 10 minutes of kissing and hand holding and then blushing when they got to class late.

"The first time." Yuki couldn't look at him…

"The first time?" Yuki could hear the anger and he really didn't want look up but he did and he recognized the gleam in his eye for what it was.

"A month ago… you've lied to me for a fucking month?" The words tore across Yuki's skin making it cold.

"What would you have done? The minute you knew I remembered you would have stopped. You would have said that now that I remembered that it wasn't real that the stupid lies and the foolish games were all that counted. But they weren't. What I have felt for you has never changed. Ever. Me remembering wouldn't have changed anything. But you would have changed. If I had told you, you would have ended everything. Just look at this last month, how perfect is has been."

"You don't know that, you don't know what would have happened because you chose to lie to me again. You decided for the both of us Yuki, and that wasn't right."

Yuki knew that Kyo was right; he knew that he was more then right. He had a right to be angry. But Yuki hadn't known what else to do and he told Kyo that.

"Honesty Yuki lies are what got you in trouble the first time. How…how am I supposed to know that everything that you have told me isn't a lie?"

"I'm telling the truth Kyo, you have become so much to me, this…" He motioned his finger between the two of them, "This means so much to me." He knew that he had to be pale, and he knew that his eyes had to be wide. But Kyo's hair was mussed from running his hands through them and his eyes held the look of betrayal. His movements were jerky, nothing like his normal graceful movements. He was hurt.

"I know that you are hurt, but please…."

"Please what Yuki listen to more of your lies, more of your half truths?"

"No, I promise…"

"I need to go…"

"No… please…" Yuki begged. He could feel it; his heart was stuttering in his chest, his hands were cold and his vision becoming blurry. "Kyo…"

"I… I need to think…" Kyo was walking on autopilot, getting on his coat and approaching the door.

"Kyo…" Something in Yuki's voice must have caught him because he turned around and looked at Yuki and he took in the appearance and the absolute fear in his eyes.

"I'll come back…but right now, I just need to…go." He turned and opened and then closed the door behind him.

Yuki felt his knees give out and he slid boneless to the floor.

"He'll be back….he'll be back…" For some reason the mantra wasn't that comforting and as his tears fell he knew that while Kyo would come back it didn't mean that he would stay.

00-00-00-00

Sorry guys another cliffie… I swear I don't do this on purpose. Please as always review and let me know what you are thinking. There will most likely only be one chapter left and maybe an epilogue. We shall see.

Thanks for reading,

Cat


	6. Chapter 6

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

Chapter Six

By: Catrina

A/N: Sorry in the delay in posting…that real life job thing sucks…

Akito is brought up in this chapter, even though this anime based instead of manga based, I will be referring to Akito as a female instead of my other stories that had Akito as a male.—sorry is that confusing:)

00-00-00-00

So walking out on Yuki really didn't make him feel better

And then going to eat out with Jirou and then crashing on his couch for the night really didn't help things

However waking up without Yuki really sucked.

Kyo pulled the old blanket up over his head, for once not ready to start the day. The sounds in the apartment were familiar but not as recent as Yuki shuffling to the shower to try to wake himself up to start the day. He heard Jirou walking around in the kitchen behind him and then soft steps approach. Next was the clank of two cups as they hit the coffee table.

"I know you're awake."

"Can you leave me along for a little while?"

"I haven't seen you this down since Ryo left for America."

"Oh drop it." Kyo sat up abruptly and pushed the blanket down. "This is nothing like that."

"Oh…at least you admit that there is a this." His dark eyes were laughing at Kyo in a very mocking matter.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kyo muttered fisting his hands into the worn blanket.

"Because someone hurt you Kyo and if you tell me, I can't fix it, but it will make you feel better."

"Whatever." He grabbed the mug of tea and took a sip the heat almost burning his mouth.

"You know you don't have to be the strong and silent type…not really attractive to anyone."

"Just because I don't want to talk doesn't mean that I'm that type."

"Trust me, you are, I know."

Kyo just brought the cup to his mouth and sipped his tea.

"Kyo, I figured this much out. You and Yuki, you're together, something happened and now you're here."

"He lied, he lied to me for a month, and lied to me even before that."

"Okay, just tell me the story and then we'll figure it out."

Kyo looked up and studied his friend. There was honest worry in his gaze and even though he was smiling, it was a 'trust me' smile not a 'this is funny' smile.

"You wouldn't understand, our past is pretty messed up."

"Try me."

Really Kyo wasn't much of a talker, not really, but when it came to this, everything just poured out of him. Maybe it was because he had never really had anyone to talk to about it. Or maybe it was because everyone he knew knew and loved Yuki, and that was the problem. Rather it be the fact that he lied or just the fact that this had started it all came back to Yuki in the long run. And Jirou was a person who had only met Yuki once and hopefully didn't feel the adoration that everyone else felt when it came to the rat. Everything from the moment he was raised to hate Yuki until last night poured out of him. And when he finished he looked down into his tea and frowned.

Jirou had lied… he didn't feel any better.

Looking back up at his friend he raised his glass of tea and sipped as his friend blinked trying to process the somewhat complicated story that he had just heard.

"Okay," The word was drawn out over a long breath. "That's quite a story."

"Yeah, and you lied, I don't feel any better."

"That's because we haven't got to the talking part yet."

"I talked."

"Yeah, but now I get to tell you what I think."

"What's the point in that?" Kyo asked.

"Because sometimes you don't see what's right in front of you. God Kyo, is this how you usually get advice?" His friend looked at him a little amazed.

"Well, I really don't take advice well." Kyo had the grace to blush.

"No kidding. Well you get my input whether you want it or not, so here it is. I would have lied to you too."

"What?"

"It's obvious; you aren't invested in the relationship like he is. He is scared to lose you and it is that simple."

"But why?"

"That's what you need to ask yourself. Why is he so sure that if he would have told you the truth that you would leave?"

"I don't get it." Kyo shook his head really confused. So okay… he could look past the lie, but what about the rest? What was he trying to say?

"Think Kyo, take a shower then go home. I'm really not the person that you need to be talking to."

"Okay…" Kyo got up and went to the bathroom and shed his clothes, and stepped into the shower. Jirou had at least given him food for thought. He met Jirou in the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and wallet that he had but on the counter and Jirou greeted him with a small smile.

"Figure it out yet?"

"Nope."

"God, you're clueless you know that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Always was when it comes to stuff like this."

"Go back, he's probably worried sick."

"I think I'll walk around for a bit then head back."

"Well it's already almost noon. Don't wait too long."

00-00-00-00

Yuki woke and went through the motions. Today felt all wrong, he had barely slept and everything was off balance.

It was strange how it could be like that, how one person in his life could change so much. But right now he didn't really question it, just went through the motions. He really needed to find a way to fix this. But Kyo wouldn't answer his phone and he didn't know where he was. He had tried his work and he realized that he didn't know really any of Kyo's friends except the one that he had gotten really jealous about and he really couldn't even remember his name.

He looked at the phone mounted on the wall and took a chance. Dialing Kyo's number he paused as the phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Again and again until it switched to voicemail.

He hung up and tried again. He had done this at least 20 times last night and it was all that he could do until Kyo came home.

"Hello?" Yuki was shocked to hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah, Yuki, it's me." He sounded so tired.

"Are you okay, I've been worried."

"Don't worry," just hearing his voice was already soothing his nerves. "I'm on my way home."

"Home?" Yuki's voice shook and he didn't even try to hide it. This past couple days had turned him into a simpering girl it seemed.

"Yeah, give me an hour, okay?" With that Kyo disconnected and Yuki just looked at the phone and just stared not really sure that that had really happened. Looking around the apartment he placed the phone back in the cradle and walked down the hall. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. There were dark bruises under his eyes and while he hadn't cried himself to sleep his eyes still looked red. His hair was oily and overall Yuki would have to say that he looked more then a little unattractive.

At that moment he was angrier at himself. How had he let one person have so much control over him? There was something off base right now and they really needed to figure this out or end it. And while he hated that thought, he couldn't continue to let one person do this to him. Checking his watch he had another 40 minutes until Kyo got home.

A shower and some tea seemed like a really good idea.

After getting that done he sat at the kitchen table and waited. He was surprised at how calm he was now. He had come to a realization and now it was up to what Kyo had to say.

Yuki jumped when the door opened even though he was expecting it. Looking up he realized that Kyo must have had a place to stay last night. He was clean and showered, even if he was still wearing his clothed from yesterday.

Part of him wanted to run to him and hold him and beg forgiveness while another part of him wanted to punch him and ask him what his problem was- nothing could be solved by simply running away.

"Hey."

"Hello, I made some tea." Yuki motioned to the pot and the extra tea cup on the table.

"Thanks," He said as he sat down across from Yuki. The both looked at each other, until Kyo looked down. "This is kinda awkward."

"What is?"

"This…I mean we've never really talked about this before." Kyo noted raising his head but hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Yuki had always found that endearing, Kyo did it when he was nervous.

"You mean we've never talked about our relationship before."

"Yeah, if you want to call it that." Kyo glanced away for a moment.

"What do you call it?" Yuki asked trying to get a look into Kyo's eyes when he was obviously trying to look everywhere but at Yuki.

"I don't know." Giving up Kyo looked him in the eye. "I don't really know, okay?"

"We should have done this a while ago, but now that I know everything, remember everything, I think this is a good time to try." Yuki had never had a problem talking but he knew that Kyo did. He was more of a physical person.

"Try?" Kyo looked at him and asked the question Jirou had asked him, "Why were you so sure that I would leave if you had told be the truth?" For just a second Yuki looked taken back but he blinked and answered the question.

"Because, you were holding out on me, keeping a distance from me, ever since the accident, you tried to hide something." Yuki stated at him keeping eye contact, trying to make sure that Kyo realized that he was being honest. But he got the feeling from Kyo that that really wasn't this issue right now, that something else was bothering Kyo.

"I think that I get it. I get why you lied." Kyo said, he was meeting Yuki's gaze straight on, knowing that this was not the time or the place to pull punches.

"You do?" That was something that Yuki hadn't expected.

"I…At…from…Okay," Kyo took a deep breath and tried to start over. "When the lie started it was a game, that's all that it was. And then the touches and kisses were good, god were they good, and then the accident happened, and I was sure that you just didn't remember and once you did you would realize that it was a game…"

"Kyo that isn't…"

"Let me finish…" Kyo interrupted. Yuki nodded and Kyo went on, "I didn't know that I was doing it, but I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the good times to be over, and I equated that with you getting your memories back, you mind back in order. And while I was waiting for that, I was holding back. Because I don't understand what you see in me, I don't understand why you want me, and I don't want to be hurt when you move onto someone else." Finally Kyo dropped his gaze and when he looked at the table he realized that his eyes were blurry. Right now as he said those things, was the moment he realized that they were true.

He didn't know why Yuki liked _him._

He didn't know why Yuki wanted _him._

And he didn't want Yuki to hurt him. In the end it was that simple.

Kyo was afraid of having his heart broken… because Yuki could do that to him now. And he wouldn't even have to try.

Yuki knew that his mouth was open in surprise, but really that was the last thing that he was expecting. He knew that Kyo had never really been that confident. It had taken Kyo longer then him to get used to being around girls, hell, around people in general, and he still unknowingly insulted people. Lucky his friends still took it in stride. But he didn't know what to say to that. His eyes had never left Kyo's down turned head but Kyo wasn't looking back up.

"Kyo, I don't know how to convince you that you're worth it. I know that growing up as the cat made you feel worthless and even more I'm sorry that I was someone who made you feel that way." Yuki hadn't meant to but now more then ever he was sure that there was some blame in this for him. "I can't really tell you why for sure, but I feel that this is real. That there is something here, and I don't want to hurt you, I don't plan on it. I don't know if this is a forever thing, but the last couple days have not been my greatest and I really am sorry I lied…"

"I get why you did." The voice was soft and aimed at the floor.

"What?"

"I get it; you picked up on it when I didn't even know I was doing. You were scared I would leave because I was waiting for a reason to leave." He looked up at Yuki and then looked away again.

Kyo couldn't really look at Yuki. He was just sitting there across the table. He was calm and his voice was steady and he wasn't angry.

"I guess we got the chemistry down, but the trust part is a little harder."

"Yeah, I never did like you much for the longest time." Kyo agreed and sipped his tea, looking back to Yuki then away again.

"Kyo, why did you fight me everyday?" Yuki asked the question, he had a feeling that if they didn't hash things out a little more things wouldn't change at all.

"Because I'm the cat and you're the rat and that is what we were supposed to do."

"But when I needed a place to stay you let me stay here and after a while you were civil to me. What happened between high school and college?"

"Nothing really." Kyo shifted in his seat and reached for the small tea pot to pour both him and Yuki tea.

Yuki thought back hard trying to remember when Kyo started to relax, when he stopped fighting him so much. It had been last year, before they graduated, what happened right then…what was it that went on that changed Kyo…

"Akito…"

"What?" Kyo asked sharply splashing the tea as he put it back down.

"It was Akito. What did Akito have on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Kyo I know more then anyone else what a cruel bitch Akito was. What did she have over you?"

Kyo looked away and debated, really debated if he should really tell Yuki the whole truth.

"My mom killed herself because I was the cat. She said she loved me, but every time she touched me it was to make sure that the beads were still on my wrist. She never took me out, and never played with me. To her I was a monster. I didn't really know why until she died and I was at the Sohma house and learned about the cat. People didn't really try to hide the truth, that they were scared of me and they couldn't wait until I was an adult, because then they could lock me up. Lock me up and throw away the key. I think that I was nine when I learned that this was what would happen to me; that I would be spending the rest of my life in a cage. But I took it as well as a kid could; besides by that time I had Kazuma."

"So, you were going to be locked up?"

"Yeah, by my understanding there was a room that all the cats have always been locked away in, until they died. I would be locked up after graduation, but that depended on the head of the family. Akito said that if I beat you, then I would get a place in the Sohma family."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have let you win…"

"Because just what I need is you to throw a fight because I can't even get that right." Even now Yuki could hear the contempt in Kyo's voice, though he wasn't sure if it was contempt for Yuki of for himself. "So yeah, I fought you everyday, and lost everyday, and each day was closer to the end of my life. So yeah, I was cursed as the cat, cursed with two transformations, and a life that would end when I graduated high school, whether I died or not. So yeah when Akito died I changed a lot. Especially when the older Sohma's decided that it was okay that I live a full life. If Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame hadn't stood up for me, I'm sure that others would have voted to have me locked up."

And Yuki knew what he was talking about. The other Sohmas that knew about the curse, looked at the cursed ones with fear in their eyes. He knew that it had always been worse with Kyo. Because of the fact that he was born after the last cat died. Kyo really had been screwed by fate.

"Wait Ayame knew…Shigure knew too? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Know one else knows not really, just the elders. Haru and Momiji don't know anything about it. And who knows, when this leader gets older and finds out everything about me I might still go into the cage."

"What?"

"This new leader will gain power as she gets older, and when push comes to shove, none of us are supposed to deny her."

"Is that why you visit her, and whenever they are in the area you go to meet her."

"Yuki, she is a year old, if she has no reason to fear me then I don't have anything to worry about. Anyway she is a sweet girl, I like to play with her, and we both like strawberry ice cream."

Yuki just shook his head and smiled. So now he understood a little more.

"Akito wanted us to hate each other."

"Yeah, I think so." Kyo agreed meeting Yuki's grey eyes like he hadn't been able to for most of the conversation. "Feels kinda good to go against her even now, doesn't it?" Kyo finished on a laugh.

"Yeah it does." This time Yuki looked away and looked down then back at Kyo. Now came the hard question. "Now what?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know any other way to assure that I'm with you because I want to. I can only show you really and even then I'm not sure how to do that."

"Don't worry Yuki; we're going to mess up, because neither of us really knows what to do. So we will just do what we can and hope that works."

"I'll fight for us." Yuki's conviction was evident in his voice.

"I won't give up; I won't look for excused or reasons."

"I don't want to hurt you, not really, that isn't my goal. I want to just be with you, but I really don't know what I want from you."

"At least that puts us on the same page." Kyo returned with a mirthless laugh. Kyo looked at the look realizing how late it was, he hadn't eaten and he was sure that Yuki hadn't either. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go on a date? A real one?" Yuki looked at Kyo with a smile and that smile widened when he realized how much Kyo was blushing.

"Yeah, I think that I'd like that." Kyo stood and then extended his hand watching as Yuki grabbed his hand, his was so tan compared to Yuki's and his fingers looked rough compared to Yuki's graceful hands. And again he couldn't help wondering what Yuki was thinking being with him.

"I want to."

"Did I say that out loud?" Kyo asked startled eyes looking to Yuki.

"You didn't have to." They walked hand and hand out the door.

The date itself wasn't new. The fact that it was them, really them, was new. Kyo found himself a little uncomfortable, and he stuttered when he answer the waiter and placed his order. He looked over to see the rat smiling. He smiled back but the smile was tight. He felt a light kick to his shin.

"Why are you all nervous?" Yuki asked thinking that Kyo's blush was more then adorable.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"You've already seen the worst of me, and I've seen the worst of you too. You don't have to be embarrassed. I've been the cause of most of you're embarrassing moments, remember?"

"Yeah, all those doors that we broke of Shigure's. That was embarrassing. Or there was that one time, where you led Kagura to the men's bathroom so that she could wish me a happy new year. When have I seen the worst of you?"

"You saw me in a dress."

"Oh yeah, we are in that picture together aren't we?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I'm glad you're nervous."

"What?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"It shows that you care."

"Huh?"

"The fact that you're nervous shows that you care about what I think of you."

"Well I guess that is a new way to look at it. So since you aren't nervous should I assume then that you don't care?"

Yuki placed his hand on the table palm up. "Feel my hand." Kyo looked at him cocking his head to one side, the question on his face answered by Yuki's nod. Kyo extended his hand and placed his fingers rubbing them down the center of Yuki's palm. His hand was sweating.

"You're nervous too." He stated, "This is ridiculous. Why are we like this? I don't get it."

"Because it wasn't real before. We could hide behind the game and the lie, we aren't doing that now. So it's real."

Kyo didn't have a chance to say anything because eth food arrived and he was amazingly hungry. He nodded to Yuki and they both started working on their food. After they were done, the sat back relaxed and the silence was comfortable where normally it wouldn't have been. Yuki wasn't sure who smiled first, but they were smiling as they paid the bill and walked silently back towards home. One hand in his pocket the other laced with Yuki's he walked down the street slightly ahead of Yuki. He stopped when he saw that a movie was about to start.

"Movie?" Yuki looked back from where he had passed Kyo and nodded. They made it in time for the previews and luckily it was a slow night, so they sat in the back and Yuki moved the armrest up and when Kyo put his arm around the back of the seat it was second nature to rest himself under that arm and against his chest.

The sound of Kyo's heart beating was calming. He couldn't help to think how lucky Kyo was right now. If Akito hadn't died he would be gone, and Yuki doubted that he wouldn't have even noticed. He cuddled closer and he felt Kyo's arm move from the seat behind him to wrap over his shoulders and his scent flooded though him. Yuki really didn't eve get a chance to focus on the movie to much; he was more involved with how he was going to get this to work.

Last night when Kyo had left, Yuki had wondered if his world was coming apart. He didn't like that feeling and he really didn't want that to happen again. But how did one teach someone else that they were worthy of love. That was what he thought was Kyo's problem. Every time he had heard the words 'I love you' they hadn't been real. And while Yuki didn't think he was in love with Kyo, he had no doubt that if they could work though little things, that this could grow to that. But if Kyo didn't think that he deserved it then there was no point.

He felt Kyo's hand squeeze his shoulder. "You okay? You got all tense." He felt Kyo rest his cheek against the top of his head.

"Yeah, just thinking too much."

"Don't think, watch the movie. I didn't waste the money so that you could come in here to think. Could've done that at home"

"Okay, but fill me in." Yuki stated softly and he heard Kyo laugh a little, and then proceeded to tell him what had happened so far.

After that Yuki decided that the movie was good, and that the most comfortable place in the world was Kyo's arms.

The movie's credits rolled and Kyo and Yuki left the theatre. By then it had gotten colder, so the stuffed their hands in their pockets and walked home quickly.

Once they got home thought it was awkward again. They went through the motions of a normal night, cleaned up, and got ready for bed and then they couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Sleeping with out you was very unpleasant." Yuki stated standing the doorway.

"Really, because waking up without you this morning pretty much was the worse thing ever." Kyo stated pulling the sheets back and looking over to Yuki. "Grab the light before you get in." Kyo switched on the light by the bed so that Yuki could find his way, once he was to the bed he climbed in and even though so much of the day had been new and awkward this was what he needed. Instantly… all the stress from the day was gone and he was relaxing against Kyo.

"Thank you." Yuki whispered and in that moment he didn't know why but he felt like he could cry.

"For what?" Kyo asked. He felt Yuki's lips moving against his skin but he couldn't tell for sure what he was saying. He reached over and turned the light on, looking at Yuki. "You okay?" Kyo asked.

"Thank you, for another chance. You could have ended all this today but you didn't. Thank you." Yuki placed his hands on either side of Kyo's cheeks and for a moment was stunned at the pure beauty of the man before him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kyo's and this kiss was different then anything ever.

Kyo's hands came up and laced over Yuki's. He calmed the kiss as much as he could and ran his hands down his arms to his shoulders and down his back. He soothed Yuki as much as he could, opening his mouth to allow Yuki to taste him and Yuki did with a patience that showed Kyo that things had changed. He felt like he was being mapped, memorized, and for some reason he felt touched.

He pulled back when he needed to breathe. Yuki just looked at him; his grey eyes a little shinier then normal.

Yuki dropped his hands, but Kyo caught them.

"It's okay." Kyo told him gently.

"I know but we came so close to losing something….I don't know what…"

"Yuki," hearing his name snapped him out of it. "We'll learn as we go. We'll just have to be fairly forgiving." He smiled at that.

"Forgiving…you are that… now patient, you have no patience."

"I have patience…I taught you calculus."

"You almost yelled at me daily."

"Just because you can understand the fundamentals of calculus, it isn't my fault."

"Kinda since you were teaching me at the time…"

"You were lucky to find someone to teach you in the topic at all."

"Yeah, only strange people understand calculus."

"Only really smart people." Kyo countered.

"Only people who aren't right in the head understand why a plus b equals c."

"Well I'm with you… that shows that I'm not right in the head too." Kyo shook his head realizing that Yuki really had learned nothing when he had tried to teach him calculus.

"Shut up and kiss me again please?" Yuki asked though he was already reaching up to tangle his hands in Kyo's hair to pull him down. Kyo was laughing when he covered Yuki's mouth with his and he couldn't help but think that while this day had been one of the strangest days of his life he was really glad that he had to go through.

Kyo bit on Yuki's bottom lip sucking it into his mouth and let his hands glide under Yuki's sleeping shirt. Giving his lip a light little bit he moved in to plunder Yuki's mouth much like Yuki had done earlier, he mapped and memorized Yuki's mouth. He let his fingernails scrape over Yuki's skin and judging by the moan that came out of his mouth he loved it. Pulling his mouth away to breathe he leaned down and rested his forehead against Yuki's.

"I want to know you more, before..." Kyo stated hoping that Yuki would understand.

"I know what you mean, it seems like I don't know you, even though I do, I know you really well." Yuki proved his point by running his fingers over the sensitive part of his neck right behind his ears. Kyo let out a small little moan, much like a purr.

"Let's see what happens tomorrow."

"Okay." Yuki agreed knowing what the other was saying but that didn't mean that Yuki was going to go to the bathroom to take care of himself.

Kyo reached across Yuki to turn of the light. After the light was turned of he felt Yuki's hand on his chest going…down.

"Yuki?"

"What…just because we aren't going to have sex doesn't mean that I'm letting you go to sleep hard." He stated in a hot whisper into Kyo's ear, "and I'm sure that you'll return the favor."

"Oh god…" Kyo moaned as he fell back onto the bed and let Yuki take care of him, know that he was more then happy to do the same thing…

In just a minute, after he came back down to earth.

00-00-00-00

Author blushes as she realizes that she hasn't post in a month and a half, she then begs for forgiveness and reminds the people who are still reading the story that she will never leave a story unfinished. Plus a reminder—reviews feed the muse.

Thanks for reading,

Cat


	7. Chapter 7

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

Chapter Seven

By: Catrina

A/N: Sorry in the delay in posting…that real life job thing sucks… and the holidays and traveling, and college tests…they all suck…

Hope this chapter was worth the wait, also there was no one the read this besides me AKA no beta. As always, I OWN NOTHING.

00-00-00-00

"This is stupid." Yuki looked over to Kyo could swear that Yuki was pouting.

"Yeah and it's a month coming. You were supposed to tell the doctor as soon as you started remembering things normally. It's not like you're gonna be a test subject, they just want to look at your head." This morning Kyo had woken up and even though he and Yuki still seemed a little shaky, he was much more comfortable at where they were now then where they had been.

After he had woken up he called Hatori, being the family doctor and all, it seemed like the thing to do. Hatori had set up an appointment and now here they were, and of course Hatori would be here any minute.

This time yesterday, he had still been talking to Jirou trying to figure out what was wrong with his relationship. And now here he was, in a doctor's office with Yuki while the rat whined about having to be here. And really it was his own damn fault.

"My head is fine; I have been like this for a month already… this is just stupid." Yuki turned to glaring at Kyo, because of course this was all his fault.

"Hey, you could have been sneaky and done as you were told while you continued to lie to me anyway…I would have never known" Kyo brought it up as a valid point, and somewhat as a joke, but he felt a little ashamed as he saw the guilt in Yuki's eyes. Kyo knew that he was going to have to let this go. It wasn't something that he could continue to always bring up because sooner or later Yuki would get sick of hearing about it.

"Kyo, how many times…" Yuki started but stopped when Kyo walking into his space.

Yuki was sitting on the bed in the examination room, and the white paper crinkled when he moved, surprised by Kyo's proximity. He felt Kyo's hand move into his hair and he stopped talking. This was the first time in…ever… that he could remember Kyo taking the first step, touching him first…it almost felt like Kyo was taking a chance. Before he could help it, Yuki felt a blush move up his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, forgiving is the easy part, give me time to forget. I don't mean to keep throwing it your face." Yuki looked up into those strangely exotic eyes and felt his cheeks turn a little redder. Why was it that every thing felt stronger now? Yuki ducked his head and brought his hands up and wrapped them around Kyo's waist. He rested his head on Kyo's stomach and felt his hand comb down the back of his head. He sighed nuzzling into the soft cotton of his t-shirt. He took a deep breath and breathed in Kyo's scent taking a moment to realize that he was lucky, lucky to be here and to be here with Kyo. For the first time since he woke up, he relaxed.

That morning had been very strange, not that it was strange to wake up with Kyo but everything after that had been nothing but odd for Yuki. It was much like their date the night before. He was nervous because now it was real and he had to face that it actually meant something now.

"Doctor will be here any minute." Kyo whispered as he pulled away. Yuki dropped his hand and watched him step back. Kyo walked over and dropped into the chair right as Hatori stepped in.

"Hello Hatori." Yuki greeted the doctor with a smile.

"Yuki, Kyo." He nodded at each of them. He held open the door and motion Yuki out. Yuki nodded and walked out of the room leaving Kyo there.

"Yuki, head injuries are serious," Hatori started once the door was closed. "You should have come to me right away. A month has gone, something could have been wrong."

"I know, I already got chewed out." Yuki muttered.

"Oh, so you have talked to the doctor already then?" Yuki didn't answer instead he let the silence lie for him. He wasn't going to say, _"No it was Kyo who chewed me out for not telling anyone."_

The tests were simply and the questions endless, but they were done in a couple hours even though it felt more like all day. By the time he made it back to the room where Kyo was waiting he was exhausted. When he walked in the room he saw that Kyo was relaxed in the chair, legs slightly spread and hands resting on his stomach. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the back of the chair. His eyes opened a sliver and he laced his fingers stretching his arms before rising.

"All done?"

Yuki nodded.

"Clean bill of health?"

"Yeah I guess, other then the problems that I've always had." Yuki stood there for a moment, not making eye contact just looking around the room. He hated hospitals, he really did. The smell, the colors, the sense of loneliness that he got standing in a hospital just made him hate the place.

"Can we just go home now?" Yuki asked. Kyo held the door open for him.

Like many college students, Yuki and Kyo didn't have a car; they depended on the trains just like everyone else. They normally would walk everywhere, but the hospital was farther away then campus so it required the train ride. They always had to be careful though, because trains were crowded.

Luckily at this time of day it wasn't too bad. The train they boarded was quiet and there was plenty of open space, so Yuki aimed for the corner and sat down noting that Kyo did sit right next to him. Someone sat next to Kyo and the other boy shifted closer to Yuki so that their thighs were pressing. Like always Kyo's warmth settled him and he leaned his head against Kyo's shoulder. Instantly he felt Kyo stiffen, but he was to tired to care. Before he really realized it, he was dozing off.

From the way Yuki relaxed against him he knew that it was only a matter of time until he was asleep. It was only a 20 minute ride back to their place so he didn't feel the need to shrug him off his shoulder, besides when Yuki did that the girl beside him got the message and shift down the bench a ways. Once again Kyo rest his back against the seat and leaned his head against the head rest, copying the relaxed pose he had had in the hospital. Yuki slumped against him and he put hand against around Yuki's waist barely resting. He wasn't one to have public displays of affection, and it was different on a college campus. People their age were more respecting of a relationship between two boys, in the outside world that didn't count.

But it was purely different for them as Sohmas. They couldn't get any comfort from the 'fairer' sex. Even doing this with a girl he would have been an orange cat by now. Kyo had wondered more then once if he hadn't been born the cat, would he still be gay? He had no idea how to answer that question because, the curse had yet to be broken and he wasn't sure that they would ever see it in his life time. By now he was the way that he was and he liked himself just fine.

The train came to a stop announcing that they were at their stop. Kyo shrugged his shoulder and woke Yuki. He came to slowly and the walked slowly from the station to their place. Strangely they were both silent this whole time and while it wasn't uncomfortable it was different. Usually by this time they were bickering about something or another. It was just the way that they were.

They both hung up their coats, took off their shoes, and then Yuki headed straight for the couch. He was planning on napping, and if he slept on the couch he wouldn't sleep as deep as he did when he was in bed. Kyo knew this because Yuki had told him once, and Kyo realized that it was true using the trick once or twice himself.

Before Kyo had opened his homework, Yuki was asleep. Kyo busied himself around the house, finishing his homework, cleaning, making tea, then a snack. All the while he was thinking. His thoughts had a nasty way of always turning negative. Now that Yuki was back to normal things would change. He knew that he was have to back to working more days, his boss had been understanding enough, and let him have extra days off but now that Yuki could 'take care' of himself, he knew that he needed to go back and start working again. If he wasn't around anymore, would Yuki still want this relationship? If Kyo wasn't home all the time with him every time they weren't in class would Yuki still want to be with him?

He looked over to the rat and remembered what he had told him, just yesterday.

He had told Yuki that he would not give up, that he would not look for excuses or reasons to leave, and he wasn't going to do that. He picked up the phone and called his boss.

00-00-00-00

Yuki decided that Kyo finding out the truth made thing suck. For one he went to work and half the time Yuki would be asleep before he even got home. Then Yuki who had and early morning class would have to get out of the apartment before Kyo was even out of bed. When they had first moved in together, they saw each other more then they saw each other now.

This totally sucked in the rat's opinion, and he barely saw Kyo enough to even ask what his opinion was. But tonight, Yuki was determined. It was Friday night, and Kyo didn't have any classes tomorrow, Yuki had a study group in the afternoon and that was all. It had been almost two weeks since Yuki had really _kissed _his boyfriend. Sure he would feel Kyo give him a kiss on his forehead when he climbed into bed after showering so he didn't smell like ramen, and Yuki always kissed Kyo before he left for the day, but two weeks of this was…was… just to much.

But when it hit his normal bed time, Yuki forced himself to stay awake. He knew that the place that Kyo worked was busy on Friday nights, and he knew that it would be late when Kyo got home, but that really didn't matter.

He smiled when he heard the key in the lock at 11:30; at least he was home before midnight. He hid his smile as he walked to the foyer to watch the door open.

Kyo opened the door and was shocked to see the rat standing in the foyer of their little apartment staring at him. He smiled slightly as he took off his jacket and his shoes. To say the least he was pleased with this turn of events. Even though he had planned something similar for tomorrow night, he was glad to see that he and Yuki were on the same page.

"Hey." Yuki stated as he leaned against the wall. He was dressed in his casual sleeping clothes, just one of Kyo's t-shirts and a pair of cotton pants but to Kyo he looked just as good as he did when he dressed up.

"Hey, miss me?" His smirk widened when he realized that he hit the nail right on top of the head. Yuki looked like he was about to pout.

"The only time I see you is when I sleep with you and that doesn't count because…obviously." Yuki shrugged.

"Yeah, but I do have to work again…unlike some people." Kyo walked in closing the door behind him and walked closer to Yuki stopping couple feet away with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You know just as well as I do, that if I tried to get a job other then tutoring that I wouldn't even get to sleep."

"I know..." Kyo nodded, serious. It was an old argument when they first moved in and Yuki had almost lost his temper, but that was before they reached their equilibrium. "Your beauty sleep is very important." Kyo nodded seriously before letting his smirk show again.

"Very important," Yuki knew that they were flirting, but really he just wanted Kyo closer, now. But he was waiting. Kyo had gotten better. He was good about trying to forget what had happened in the past, and their relationship was still strange and strained sometimes but it was better then it had been earlier. It was much better, but also they weren't out their trying to fake it anymore. Not parties, no movie nights with friends, nothing to prove that they were together.

So not only did Yuki miss Kyo.

He missed his touch on his skin.

He wanted those tan hands on his body and even when they slept Kyo kept it conservative, his hands never went below the waist and he knew that the last time they'd gotten off together was when Kyo had come back for Jirou's place.

So, yeah, Yuki missed that too. He was a teenage boy, of course he wanted sex.

But he wanted Kyo to reach for him first; it was almost like a test, but not, because if Kyo failed, then Yuki would just jump him.

"I only like you 'cause your pretty anyway." Kyo stated taking a step closer.

"Really I never knew you were so shallow." Yuki met his eyes and the humor in those eyes matched the ones in his own.

He remembered that they used to trade insults like this….maybe they had been flirting back then too.

"I have my moments… just like you."

"Oh so you figured it out." Yuki smiled taking a step closer.

"…" Kyo made a slight sound as he took one more step that almost brought their bodies together.

"That I'm just with you 'cause I think you're hot." Kyo was still smiling as a small blush covered his cheeks. He would never get used to Yuki's compliments, but he was at least to the point where he didn't deny everything that Yuki said.

"…" Yuki looked up when Kyo didn't say anything, just an 'hmm' of agreement. At this time Yuki just gave up.

"God dammit, Kyo will you just touch me!" Yuki yelled and before he knew it, Kyo's mouth was over his and his arms slamming Yuki against his body.

It felt like it had been forever since he kissed him. Kyo completely dominated the kiss, slanting his lips over Yuki's nipping and teasing for entrance and for just a second Yuki let it happen but he turned his body and pressed Kyo against the wall, taking over the kiss. He had wanted Kyo to initiate it and he had, but right now he wanted control, and he wanted Kyo to give it to him.

Kyo's surprise was honest, and it really stunned him, normally by this time Yuki was melting against him, but right now it was he that was pressed against the wall, with Yuki pressed against him. Yuki's tongue tickled the roof of his mount and he was letting out a whimper before he knew it. Was this what Yuki felt like every time that Kyo was in control?

Yuki's hands were on his waist, under his shirt, nails scraping skin, and he had to pull away from the kiss to breathe. His head slammed against the wall behind it but he didn't feel anything. Yuki's lips were on his neck, biting then kissing his skin. Yuki pulled away and Kyo gave him a blank stare.

"Shirt off!" Yuki growled pulling the shirt up himself so all Kyo had to do was lift his arms, then he was back against the wall hands behind him trying to grasp onto anything, with Yuki against him nibbling on his collar bone and touching his chest nimble fingers exploring working their way to his nipples. This was backwards, granted Yuki was always aggressive but never had Kyo been this…compliant. But he just could catch a thought; once they formed Yuki did something to melt that part of his brain.

Yuki loved the sounds that were coming from Kyo's mouth. He knew that cat had no idea the sounds that he was making, but they were really going straight to his groin. He pressed his thigh between Kyo's legs and surprisingly Kyo let it happen, Yuki pressed his hip against the erection there and the moan that he pulled from Kyo had him lifting his head and capturing his lips. Surprising Kyo shift his leg wrapping it around Yuki's hip and his hands left the wall to grab Yuki's ass pulling him closer so they were aligned and then Yuki thrust against him and the friction had him pulling away to once again lean against the wall glad it was there.

He wanted…

"Yuki…" His name was a pant, and Yuki for some reason felt like he could conquer the world. He had reduced Kyo to this. Stoic, temperamental, controlling, Kyo was a whimpering mess in his arms.

Yuki felt like a god.

"Hmm." The sound vibrated against Kyo's ear making him shiver. Those teeth were doing wonders and it wasn't fair.

"Bed." Kyo panted trying to think, what he had meant to say was _"let's get to the bed" _obviously his brain couldn't handle that much thought.

Yuki's hands caught his face and he looked into Kyo's eyes almost black with desire. He had done that…usually it was the other way around.

"Can I have you? I promise I won't hurt you." Yuki asked pleading without begging, he wanted this, more then anything, but he wanted Kyo to be comfortable.

Kyo nodded, "I trust you." It seemed that that what ever was heating Kyo's blood was heating his face as well because he was blushing again. Yuki kissed him again biting on his lower lip and grinding his body against his. Kyo's hands reflexively tightened their grip on his ass and he moaned. Yuki pulled away grabbed Kyo's hand off his butt.

"We better get to the bed or we'll never make it there." Kyo nodded and let himself get dragged to the bed room. He had a feeling he was in for a sleepless night.

00-00-00-00

Shigure looked over the table, surprised by his visitor but Ayame was like that. You never knew when the snake would show up. He would come in with all his flair and he would sit down at the table demanding attention.

Shigure had learned just to give him all the attention that he wanted.

Ayame today however looked a little lost, and that alone was rare. Ayame was one of the most confident people that Shigure had ever met so he was at a loss. So Tohru had served the tea, but guessing that something was off, she had not stayed to be part of the conversation. So Shigure sipped his cooling tea and watched as the snake worked through his obviously deep thought.

"Shigure… what would you do if you found out someone you loved was involved with someone else and hadn't told you?" Ayame finally looked at him, eyes wide and curious.

"Ayame, Hatori would never cheat on you." Shigure stated wondering what had shaken one of the most cemented relationships that he had ever seen.

"Of course not what are you talking about?" Ayame asked obviously insulted.

"Maybe I should ask who you are talking about?" Shigure asked dark brow raised in question.

"Hatori told me not to tell." Ayame whispered.

"Someone you love involved…well it can't be me…" Shigure paused and went through a small list in his mind crossing off each name as it was eliminated. "Yuki." Shigure decided and smiled when Ayame nodded. The dog was smarter then most people gave him credit for.

"And do you know who he is involved with?"

Ayame nodded.

"And you don't approve."

"His choice of partner is fine, great actually." Ayame shook his head.

"Then what is the problem?" Shigure asked.

"He didn't tell me." The snake stated obviously insulted.

"Aya, you know just as well as I do that Yuki is a private person and he likes it that way. He will talk to you if the time is right. Your relationship is stronger then it used to be so give it time. Maybe he fears that others may reject his partner."

"But I like Kyo." Ayame stated before slapping both hands over his mouth, when he realized that he said something that obviously shouldn't have.

"Yuki and Kyo," Shigure smiled he had know a long time ago that it was inevitable. "Finally." He reached across the table and placed a stable hand on Aya's that had dropped back down to the table. "How did you know?"

"Hatori saw them cuddling at the hospital, they didn't know that he was there. This was a couple weeks ago, I think…" Hatori had felt honor bound to tell his lover what was going on but he told them that it was their secret to keep.

"Aya, lets keep this a secret." Now he knew what Ayame had come, Hatori had probably not allowed Ayame to ask all the questions he had wanted to. "They will tell us when they want to."

"But I never see him."

"So?" Shigure asked, "Have you been up to see him since he started college?"

"No…" Shigure watched as the light-bulb went on, "But I think now would be a great time to visit." Ayame smiled… he knew that Shigure could solve all his problems.

00-00-00-00

Kyo woke at noon, it had been as he predicated, a sleepless night which would explain why he was still in bed at noon. He woke up sprawled over Yuki, his head in the curve of his neck, arm over his chest, and leg thrown over his thigh. Oh…and that was Yuki's hand on his ass. Kyo blushed….Yuki was damn possessive even when he was asleep. Last night had been amazing. He had never imagined what it was like for Yuki when they had sex. Kyo had never thought that he would ever do that for anyone again, and he had…

He moaned slightly, his body was still sore from a sleepless night and he wasn't really sure where to start. Pulling his body away from Yuki's he decided a shower was best. He went through the motions on auto pilot and when Yuki came to door way, dressed just in shorts, he looked Kyo up and down. Kyo just had a towel around his waist and one covering his hair. Kyo had marks all over his body, his neck had a dark bruise and there were bite marks on his shoulder. One nipple actually looked darker than the other and when the towel slipped he saw what could have been his hand print on one of his thighs. Yuki had no idea he was so strong…that his desire had been so strong.

"Morning." Kyo whispered a towel over his wet head masked most of his face so Yuki was just a little apprehensive.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked looking over his once again lover.

"Yeah," Kyo looked up sharply then realized that he couldn't see thought the towel and pulled it off his head. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kyo asked stunned. Yuki had been passionate last night to say the least, but he had taken his time and Kyo was pretty sure that at some time last night he said something along the lines of, "Fuck me now or I'm gonna kill you."

"Are we okay?" Yuki asked.

Kyo had no idea how this Yuki was the same Yuki as last night.

"Of course we're okay." Kyo was more then a little stunned at what was going on here.

This time it was Yuki's turn to look up sharply. His eyes narrowed looking for any sign of discomfort or distrust and saw nothing.

"You don't mind bottoming?" Yuki asked stunned.

"I haven't done it a lot maybe like once before," Kyo shrugged and there was something in Yuki's eyes that hadn't been there before something akin to jealousy so he moved on quickly to another statement, "Besides pleasure's pleasure, why should it matter, if people think less of me for allowing you to screw me, then they need to think about something that is actually their business."

Yuki walked up to him, eyeing each mark on Kyo's skin, he touched the one on his neck, then moved down touching the one on collarbone then down to circle his nipple.

"So you had no qualms what-so-ever about letting me be inside you?" Yuki asked bluntly. Kyo blushed as Yuki knew that he would.

Kyo shook his head, "I didn't know that you wanted to do it that way, it had always been me on top. I was surprised…" Kyo stopped as Yuki kissed him hard, quickly plundering his mouth, then pulling away quick.

"You are amazing." Yuki told him before covering Kyo's mouth in what could have been an even more passionate kiss. Kyo felt his knees get a little weak and the water at his feet made him slip. He grabbed onto Yuki trying to stop the fall but failed pulling Yuki down on top of him. He left Yuki's hands go behind his head protecting him so he didn't hit his head on the tile.

Kyo lost his breath as Yuki fell on him and Yuki pulled his mouth away to let out a small laugh. "I knew I had you falling for me." Yuki laughed and Kyo was going to say something in reply to that, he really was, but then he was gasping as Yuki's teeth and mouth went to work on the unmarked side of his neck. Yuki pulled his hand away to let them trail back down Kyo's body tracing all the marks of the night before creating a new path down his body. The towel around Kyo had fallen loose and Yuki realized that he did have a couple bruises on his thighs and Yuki was only aroused more by the thought of Kyo walking around with marks on his body from him. As thought Kyo could read his thought he murmured "possessive bastard" and Yuki climbed back up his body to claim his lips in a breath stealing kiss, before moving back down to dip his tongue in his navel.

Kyo started to wonder, really wonder if Yuki had ever done this before. He seemed to know Kyo's body better then his own. It almost seemed unfair. Yuki's hands were stealing his words before he even had a chance to say them and his mouth…that mouth was very talented. It knew where to bite and where to kiss and there went that thought, when Yuki bit down on a hip bone. A moan ripped from his throat and it echoed around the bathroom. After leaving the mark on his hip Yuki made his way up his body. Against his lips he whispered, "Do you have any idea how I love the sounds you make? You make me burn."

Kyo moaned…Yuki was a dirty talker…who knew?

His tongue was back dueling with Kyo's while his hands were wondering and Kyo would be a fool not to know exactly what he wanted. He allowed his legs to fall open cradling Yuki as his naked erection rubbed against Yuki's barely covered one. He lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around Yuki's leg pulling him closer as he thrust up as Yuki thrust down grinding them together.

"Are you sore?" Yuki asked pulling away wanting to see Kyo blush at the question.

Kyo opened heavy eyes to look at his lover. Yuki looked a little wild and the thought crossed his mind that they were about to fuck on the bathroom floor and he couldn't find himself to care.

"Not to sore for that." He answered. Yuki gave him a wicked grin before stealing all his breath again.

00-00-00-00

It was quarter after one when Yuki left the house rushing already late for the study group. He watched as Yuki ran out the door, then as he often did he peaked out the window to watch him cross the street and make his way to campus. Once Yuki was out of his line of vision he headed back to the bathroom for his second shower of the day, knowing that it would sooth his sore muscles. After the shower he walked over to the window and pulled up the shade slightly letting in the sun. The sofa sat somewhat in the sun and he thought that he would act like a cat and settle in the sun. Curling on the sofa he settled for a nap.

His dreams broke apart when he heard a knock on the door; he rose slowly stretching his body, noting the ache in his back and butt, but moved as though it wasn't there. He made his way to the door slowly rubbing the sleep that had formed him his eyes and covered the yawn that threatened. Looking out the eye hole, he realized that someone had flowers.

"What the hell?" He muttered pulling the door open. When he finally got a good look at the visitor he knew that he was in for the worst day of his life, even if it had had a great start. "What are you doing here?" Kyo growled.

"That's no way to greet a visitor." Ayame taunted, pushing his way in putting the flowers down on the table as soon as he made his way in. "I even brought gifts." It was then that Kyo noticed that by his feet was a case of sake…12 bottles of the stuff. Oh…he would take that.

"Please come in Ayame, Yuki's gone," Kyo looked at the clock realizing that he had slept for almost two hours.

"Wonderful…shall we share some sake as we wait for my lovely brother. We can bond over the college experience."

For some reason Kyo wanted to bang his head against the wall.

What a day…

00-00-00-00

Thanks for all your patience… because of that you got an extra steamy chapter : )

Cat


	8. Chapter 8

Ayame waited at the door and he wasn't sure exactly what to expect

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

Chapter Eight

By: Catrina

A/N: Yes, Yes I know. It has been way to long since you have seen an update from me…I bet most of you had given up on me but… Ha! I had you fooled…here I am with a new chapter.

Enjoy!

00-00-00-00

Ayame waited at the door and he wasn't sure exactly what to expect. All he knew was that no one knew that he was coming up here and he knew that for the most part he would not be welcomed. However the sight that greeted him at the door was not one that he would have expected.

Kyo answered the door, that alone surprised him but then he looked him over from head to toe. It was obvious that Ayame had gotten the boy out of bed. His eyes were half closed and the way that he moved showed how sleepy he really was. But what really got Ayame was how debauched he looked. Ayame barely registered the greeting. He was too awed by the love bites that he could see. Kyo was wearing a loose t-shirt that was stretched around the collar, so not only could he see the love bites but the hickeys that would normally be covered by clothes.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Kyo growled. Ayame received the glare with a smile.

"That's no way to greet a visitor." Ayame taunted, pushing his way in putting the flowers down on the table as soon as he made his way in. "I even brought gifts."

"Please come in Ayame, Yuki's gone," Ayame noticed that Kyo looked at the clock and Ayame wondered how long exactly the cat had been sleeping. Ayame knew that he would be hit hard if he even came closed to saying his thoughts about how cute the cat looked.

"Wonderful…shall we share some sake as we wait for my lovely brother. We can bond over the college experience." Ayame continued to look at the marks on Kyo's neck until the cat realized what he was looking at.

Kyo could feel the glare on his neck and his memories went over what had happened in the bathroom before Yuki left.

Shit…the bathroom…he had no idea what state that it was in.

"Hey, take a seat, you woke me up, let me head to the bathroom and change quick. I'll be right back." Kyo thought it was a good excuse, but it was like Ayame saw right through him. Ayame knew exactly what was going on and that was bad...

Bad

Bad

BAD.

Kyo wanted to run and hide, but instead he walked calmly down the hall cleaned up the bathroom, then went into his bedroom and changed. He grabbed a pair of jeans, and then a black turtleneck that covered his neck.

Then he went back into the kitchen. The snake had seated himself at the kitchen table with the sake and had a glass for Kyo ready as well.

"How has college been Kyo?" Ayame asked, and as Kyo plopped down in the chair he realized that the look in Ayame's eyes were genuinely curious.

"Good, for the most part. I like my classes and then I found a job at a restaurant that I really like."

"Ahh, and this job how is it?"

"Good, actually." The answer was drawn out in the way that stated that he was curious that Ayame was asking.

"That is wonderful, and how are things with Yuki, is he recovering nicely. I haven't seen him since the accident and that was really strange, then he wouldn't answer my calls." Ayame looked up at Kyo's mutter. "What was that?"

"You called ten times a day, he got annoyed with you." Kyo answered, as he sipped the sake. Ayame looked at him strangely but Kyo really wasn't sure how to interpret that look

"But things seem to be going well with you, correct? You helped him thought his trauma and now he is healed. Its all very romantic, don't you think?" Ayame questioned and he got his answer by the tell-tale blush of the boy next to him.

"No not really." Kyo answered his voice a little harsher then normal. He seemed to be a little angry…or a little nervous. Kyo had a feeling that Ayame was seeing right through him and it bothered him.

"And I like the apartment, it's very westernized, I bet that you have beds instead of futons, right?"

"The apartment came furnished; it took a while to get used to sleeping on a bed instead of a futon, but its okay. I didn't have to buy any furniture and when Yuki came here he didn't have to either."

Kyo wasn't sure but over the next half hour he realized that Ayame wasn't getting on his nerves nearly as much as he used to. The snake was calmer, and wasn't clinging, and they actually moved to the sofa. As normal the snake complained of being cold, but Kyo had an extra blanket that the he curled up in. About an hour into Ayame's visit there was a knock on the door. Kyo looked at the clock.

"Maybe Yuki forgot his key." Kyo got up and walked to the door, surprised to find Yui there.

"Hey, Yuki's on his way, he stopped to get food, but he invited me over." Yui pushed his way in but, the look on Kyo's face shocked him. Kyo knew that he most likely looked panicked. First of all no one knew that he and Yuki were cousins, and these people knew that they were dating and Ayame didn't, and couldn't know…ever.

Kyo grabbed Yui's arm and pulled him into the kitchen and then in a quiet voice whispered, "Yuki's brother is here, he can't know that Yuki and I are together," Kyo let him go but then it was Yui that grabbed his arm as it fell away.

"But then how do you explain that you live together."

"Yuki and I have known each other longer then you think." Kyo growled at him getting impatient.

"Ohhhh, Kyo was that my brother dearest?" Ayame came into the kitchen and the look he gave Yui could freeze all the water in the world. He was looking at where Yui was touching Kyo.

"No, Ayame, this is Yui, he is friends with Yuki and me. Yui this is Ayame, Yuki's older brother." Yui instantly bowed from the waist and for that Ayame seemed to give him a little credit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know that Yuki had a brother." Ayame looked at Kyo with big silver eyes filling with tears, and for all the things that Yui could have said that was the worst.

"Kyo!" Ayame rushed over and rested his head on Kyo's shoulders as dramatic tears leaked from his eyes. "Yuki doesn't love me!" The snake wailed and Yui looked on in horror.

Kyo reached out and pushed him away, Ayame took a few steps back in a graceful stumble. "We don't talk about family, stupid." It was at that time there was another knock on the door. Kyo turned to get the door, hoping that this was Yuki and that he could get rid of this mess. "Jirou? What the…"

"Hey Kyo, what's up?" Like Yui before him he let himself in. But now he was in more of a mess. He had Ayame, who knew they were cousins, but not kissing cousins, he had Jirou who knew that they were cousins and in a relationship, and then he had Yui who knew they were in a relationship but not related. Even more he couldn't let the others know that they were family, since most people would look down on that and most likely it would embarrass Yuki and start the rumor mill that had finally quieted down. But most of all he couldn't let Ayame find out they were together. He didn't think that he was really ready to let the whole family know that he and Yuki were 'together.'

"Jirou, this is Ayame, Yuki's brother, and this is Yui Yuki's friend. Ayame, Yui, this is Jirou, my friend from…work." Jirou bowed as he was introduced.

"Ayame…I think that Kyo has mentioned you before, do you own your own business?" Jirou closed the door as he came in and took off his shoes before moving into the room. He was therefore surprised when he looked up and saw tears in Ayame's eyes.

"Kyo… you talked about me? You love me?" Both Yui and Jirou watched as Kyo was enveloped in a hug and spin in a circle as Ayame chanted 'you love me, you love me.'

At the next knock, he pulled the door open to see Yuki arms full of food, drinks and a small smile.

"Oh thank you god!" Kyo muttered and Yuki looked to him surprised. Kyo wished that he could explain the last half hour of his life to Yuki in a thought and just send it his way, but that didn't happen, instead he just gave him a slightly exasperated, angry stare.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yuki questioned concern filling his gaze. He made a motion to set down the groceries at the door.

"No." Kyo looked at him and tried to convey the situation but Ayame made it very easy on him.

"BROTHER DEAREST!! YOU'RE HOME!" Kyo watched Yuki's eyes go wide and then when he peaked over his shoulder he saw both Yui and Jirou and they both gave him a small wave. Yuki went from looking beautiful to looking pale and slightly ill.

"I am so sorry." Yuki grimaced as he walked in and handed the food to Kyo, and placed a warding hand to keep Ayame from wrapping him in one of his bone crushing hugs. Ayame stopped at the hand and pouted at his younger brother.

"I missed you Yuki, you never come to see me."

"Well here you are…seeing me. You can go now." He and Ayame were on much better terms then they had been a long time ago but still this was not a good time. He and Kyo were finally on good standing and making progress, but they were far from deciding what to do about their family… His mind whirled just thinking about facing Kagura…

Yuki shuddered…. Her love of Kyo was as strong as ever.

"Yuki…" Ayame's eyes filled with dramatic tears. Kyo was standing in the hall and Yui and Jirou seemed to be bonding on the couch… Yuki and the part of him that knew he was slightly jealous when it came to those two, was glad to see that.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Yuki asked and then walked down the hall and into Kyo's room.

Ayame using the excuse of the bathroom followed them, Yui pointed out where it was. Now Ayame was not spying, he was here to make sure that everything was good and that his brother was well taken care of. That was all that he was worried about. He peeked into the door that they hadn't closed all the way.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kyo was pacing back and forth. "I even tried to call you."

"I'm sorry, I was studying and then I knew that you wouldn't be up to cooking so I was grabbing dinner and then Yui just invited himself. Will you stop pacing and look at me?" Yuki demanded. He extended a hand but pulled back from actually touching Kyo, almost like he was unsure that he could actually do so.

Ayame watched as the pacing stopped, Kyo turned to face Yuki and let out a sigh. He was more then a little surprised to see Kyo raise a hand and brush it down over Yuki's hair. That motion seemed to relax the both of them.

"There all out there and they all know different things. I couldn't keep all the lies straight." Kyo sounded frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I… I…" Yuki seemed to be at a loss for words. "I don't know how to make it better. I wish…"

"I know its okay."

"Okay, we just need to get them to leave." Yuki reached out and laced his fingers with Kyo's. "Or even just one of them to leave."

"Let's just see if we can get Jirou and Yui to leave."

"Ayame at least has a _real_ reason to be here…" Yuki stated. Ayame noticed that through the conversation their fingers twisted then untwisted, they had never really let go of each other.

It was in that moment Ayame realized something….

This relationship was still very young, and they were most likely in over their heads.

But they weren't yelling and screaming at each other, like they would have in the past. They were supporting each other, and Ayame could tell, that for both of them they fact that they were together now made them calmer. It reminded him of Hatori and himself whenever he was stressed. Not his fake, dramatic, little stresses….his real stresses and worries.

They would be fine.

Kyo and Yuki were good in each other's hands. He turned and went to the others.

"Kyo's not feeling well. We should go." The two looked up at Ayame, surprised, "Hop to it, lets go." He said clapping his hands, "I'll let them know that you said good night. Why don't you two kids go get something to eat?" Ayame ushered them out the door and as the door closed the two of them came from the hall. The both looked around surprised.

"They had to leave. As must I." Ayame rushed forward grabbing Kyo in a genuine hug, Kyo seemed to understand and hugged him back as well, pushing away when the hug lasted a little longer then he was comfortable.

"Are you okay Ayame?" Yuki asked, for once accepting the hug as well.

"Yes, I'm fine… it's a long train ride home." Ayame studied the two of them and smiled. "I'll see my way out."

"You can come again. Just call first. And thank you for the gifts." Ayame just gazed at them a silly smile on his face… he couldn't help it. Kyo was a good influence on him, and the other way around as well.

"I'll call next time, goodnight." He had barely shut the door, before he was calling Hatori.

"Well?" Hatori answered. He didn't sound too surprised. Ayame had a feeling that Hatori had know what he was going to do before he did.

"They're perfect." Ayame told him.

"Good, glad you approve. Now come home."

"I'm on my way, I love you."

"……me too…" Ayame slid his phone shut with a smile and looked at the door.

00-00-00-00

"That was weird." Kyo stated. The two stood by each other looking at the door that Ayame had just used.

"Yeah, do you think he knows?" Yuki asked, looking over to Kyo he saw the same worried look on his face.

"Honestly, yeah, I think he knows… but I don't know why. He didn't do any thing or say anything, about... "Kyo paused then glared at Yuki, "Yeah, you aren't allowed to touch me until all these bruised fade."

"What?"

"I look like I have strangled or abused or something." Kyo reached up and pulled down the collar of his shirt. Yuki looked at the marks on his neck and fought back a smile so it ended up looking more like a smirk then anything.

"I like them."

"You aren't wearing them." Kyo pointed out as he walked to the door and locked it behind Ayame. The sun outside was past set and he wondered for a moment if Hatori was coming to get him, then remembered that Ayame mentioned something about a train ride. He wondered if he should be worried about him getting home then put it off in the back of his mind. Ayame was the kind of person to call when he got home.

"Yeah, but now no one will hit on you. You're claimed."

"I am not an animal to claim." Kyo glared at him, he could not believe that they were fighting about this. "Besides it's like I have people lined up the door to date me. Plus I have to hide them anyway so no one really knows that they are there. So…"

"Can we comprise?" Yuki questioned.

"Are we even still talking about this?" Kyo asked back, raising an eyebrow as he walked to the kitchen to see what exactly Yuki had brought home.

"No leeks." Yuki mentioned as he watched Kyo pulling everything out of the bags and pulling the plates from the cupboard. Kyo glanced his way with a small smile and then plated up the food, while Yuki made tea. It all seemed strangely domestic. In a way it made Kyo feel slightly odd, especially thinking back just a couple years. The rest of the night was quiet, with studying.

They made it through finals in one piece, both of them passing all the exams and taking more classes through the summer though not full class loads. Kyo worked extra hours and saved up some cash so that he wouldn't need to work as much with a full class load.

Before they knew it they had been living together for almost a year. Not to say that they had the easiest relationship. They still fought over petty things, but luckily by the beginning of the next year, the rumors and lies that they couldn't keep straight weren't really a problem anymore.

However, with this new school year, a new issue came.

Haru and Momiji were joining them in college. Momiji was joining Yuki at Tokyo University and Haru was going to go to college with Kyo. And it seemed that the family thought that it would be a good idea for Momiji and Haru to live with Kyo and Yuki. And even though, Yuki, Kyo, and even Ayame tried to vote against it. They weren't heard.

"….besides it will just be a for a couple weeks, they say…just until the college dorms open…" Kyo grumbled as he went thought the closet and made sure that all of Yuki's clothes were out of the closet. Next he moved to the drawers, going through all the clothes there. He didn't see anything, but some of the clothes, he had they shared. He knew that if Haru's crush hadn't faded that he would notice something like that.

"I think this is what it would feel like if we broke up." Yuki stated in the door way. He looked sad to say the least, and he really didn't seem to like the idea of sleeping alone. However Haru was going to say with Kyo and Momiji was going to stay with Yuki. They had even had to go out and futons.

"That is not what is happening."

"Do you think that god is laughing at us?"

"No." Kyo snapped. He let out a sigh and stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry." He turned and looked at Yuki. "I'm not looking forward to this either."

"What time are they going to get here?"

"4:00. We should just tell them and get it over with."

"That is opening up a can of worms that I am just not ready for."

"Why don't you ask your brother how he and Hatori do it? They have been together for as long as I can remember and I don't think that they ever really told anybody but somehow everyone knows."

"Well first of all, I am not as flamboyant as Ayame and I do not plan on starting anytime soon."

"Really, well maybe you could go and get one of his maid costumes and wear that while you clean my room? That's not that flamboyant." Kyo stated with a small smirk.

"I think not." But Yuki couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. The last year had been frantic and more then strange but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"So while they are here I'm picking up a few extra hours at work." Kyo told him.

"Why? If I have to be here so do you."

"Well for one, it's easier to resist temptation when you just aren't around it, and then I don't have to watch Haru moon over you." Kyo growled turning back to his bed to grab the clothes there. "These are yours."

"You sounded kind of jealous and angry there," Yuki mentioned lightly.

"No, I'm trying to avoid being jealous and angry and the easiest way to do that is to avoid being around." It really was a sound argument.

"You aren't worried that I'll cheat on you?" Yuki questioned taking the clothes from Kyo.

"With Haru? Hell no."

"Why not?"

"It's Haru, he's a good guy and I like him but…"

"Like him do you?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, he's family." Kyo stated blinking at Yuki confused.

"Should I be jealous? I was family and you hated me." Yuki took another step closer.

"I thought we had this discussion, it wasn't hate it was resentment. I thought you got over that when we became…oh yeah lovers." Kyo growled at him. He did not want really want to spend the last hour that he had with Yuki fighting over stupid stuff.

"Lovers… I don't really feel loved right now…" Yuki noted and smiled at Kyo, the little seductive smile that told Kyo that 'Hey, I'm game what about you?'

"You don't?" Kyo asked, in false seriousness. "I'm not sure what I can do to fix that. You might have to give me a hint." Kyo took a step closer taking the clothes that Yuki held and then dropping them on the floor.

"Really, I can think of some things. One thing in particular." Kyo glanced at the clock, just a little over an hour until they got here. That was plenty of time.

Kyo reached a hand up and placed it in Yuki's belt loop and pulled him closer, then wrapped his arm around his waist. The other hand went up to his hair pulling his face back. "Does this help?" Kyo asked

"Some, I think I need more..." Yuki stated, his eyes becoming half closed as he looked at Kyo licking his lips. Yuki echoed Kyo's body and placed and arm up to rest on Kyo's shoulder and the other around his waist.

"What would help?" That arm around his waist dropped down aligning their hips and their now hard erections.

"My lips on yours, your clothes off..." Yuki stated. He kept staring at those lips and not meaning to he licked his own.

"Mmmm, all those things sound very interesting. If I do that then will you know for sure that I like you?" Kyo's lips were brushing against Yuki's with every word and it amazed Yuki that they had done this so many times but kissing Kyo still gave him butterflies.

"It would be a great start." Yuki told him with a nod, pressing his cock against Kyo's grinding when those lips finally met his. He kissed Kyo to an inch of his life, the room around him dimmed and he found that he could focus on nothing but those lips on his. He pulled him closer and moved his hips in time with his tongue when Kyo's mouth opened to let him in. Yuki pulled away for a second.

"Off." He ordered, and Kyo's shirt was pulled over his head, and thrown on the floor. It took seconds for Yuki's wondering hands to find his nipples, pinching both making them hard nubs before going down to kiss, then bit each one. Yuki dropped to his knees and undid the belt around the waist. Yuki kissed the soft skin there and then bit the skin right under the belly button. Kyo hissed.

"I thought that I was supposed to be showing you that I like you."

Yuki pulled the pants and boxers down and looked at Kyo from his knees. "You let me touch you; you want me to touch you that means that you like me…" He kissed a hipbone first the left then the right, biting the right one, then sucking in the skin to leave a slight mark.

"Hey…"

"Two weeks, Kyo. Nothing…" Yuki told him before sucking the tip of his jutting cock into his mouth. Kyo's found purchase in Yuki's hair.

"Yuki, bed please…" Yuki stood up and pushed Kyo the two steps back to lie on the bed. Kyo reached up pulling Yuki down on top of him. He worked to unbutton the shirt Yuki was wearing. With that accomplished he touched the skin of his chest moving down to his stomach and ending with pulling the belt out from the loops and pulling down the zipper.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Kyo looked at him in surprise, eyes wide, with dilated eyes. "The way you look at me, the way you… touch me…" Yuki's eyes closed when Kyo's hand wrapped around his cock. The slight calluses on the hands teased him as Kyo started a slow stroking motion, an imitation what they would be doing soon.

"The same thing you do to me…"

"This is our Kyo, forever." Yuki wrapped his hand around Kyo's cock matching the pace that Kyo had created and the cat couldn't answer, his voice stolen by moans. Yuki didn't want to pull away so he didn't, instead of taking all his clothes off, he reached up and over Kyo, to the lube that they kept under the pillow. "After they leave, we are going to have to re-christen ever room in the apartment."

Kyo laughed, "Is that all you can think ab…" then he was thinking at all.

He was drifting in and out of slumber but he wasn't really comfortable… but he was tired.

Kyo sat straight up when he heard the knock at the door.

"Yuki! Yuki wake up." He shook the other boy awake and they both looked at the clock startled.

"Shit!" Yuki sat up. He was still partially clothed. He jumped up and off the bed and grabbed the clothes on the floor. Kyo grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he could find. The two of them raced around the room, trying to clean up their 'mess.'

"I'm going to put the sheets in the washer, then jump in the shower. You answer the door." He held the dirty sheets in his hands

"I need a shower too." Yuki glared at him.

"Well we can't take one together, and your cock was in my ass less then 20 minute ago. I get the shower first. You might want to change your shirt, I think…" Kyo was blushing.

Yuki looked down to see a wet spot on his shirt. Now Yuki had no problem saying dirty words, and saying them to Kyo was half the fun.

"Kyo, you came on my shirt." Yuki tried to look shocked, but the effect was ruined by the loud knock at the door. Kyo's blush however deepened. Then he disappeared. He heard the washer start then the shower, he grabbed the first shirt from his room, which was never really used, and ran to the door.

"Sorry!" Yuki said as he opened the door, "I was sleeping and Kyo's in the shower.

The other two boys looked at him a little shocked at his appearance.

"You look like you just had a violent bout of sex." Haru stated, and Yuki assumed that he was mad because he was obviously in 'black Haru' mode.

"Haru that's impossible, he lives with Kyo." Momiji stated. He no longer looked like a child but had grown into a young man that could rival Yuki in beauty. His wide eyes looked at Yuki, but the seemed to hold as much cynicism as Haru's.

"We get along better then we used to." Yuki stated, _that was the understatement of the year._ Yuki helped them get their things in. Yuki heard the shower door and assumed that Kyo was out of the shower. He looked down the hall to see Kyo come out of his room in jeans and a t-shirt. That was the fast shower he had taken ever.

"Hey, Yuki you're awake." He then looked over to the other two and looked surprised. "Wow you guys are…" He paused to look at the clock, "Right on time." Kyo faked a confused look. "Yuki shower's free."

"Thanks," Yuki nodded in appreciation and then walked to the door. He had no idea how they were going to do this for two weeks. He already felt like he was under a microscope and it hadn't even been ten minutes.

Kyo looked at the two others and tried to smile. "So…" Kyo stated, "Tea?"

Haru and Momiji looked at each other. Momiji smiled at Kyo, "We don't need to be treated as guests. We're family." With that the rabbit flung himself at Kyo and gave him a big hug, Kyo was more used to this then he used to be, so he endured the hug, while Haru looked at him a little funny. "I missed you."

Kyo made a fist and dropped it on the rabbits head and he pulled away, "Haru! KYO hurt me!!"

Kyo made his way into the kitchen and started tea, the two others followed. He could hear the shower and it gave him an odd feeling to know that Yuki was trying to wash Kyo's sent off his body just like Kyo had moments before, but this was starting to feel like a game again.

Kyo didn't want to start the lies again. He didn't want to pretend…even though now he was pretending the opposite.

Everything was finally fine and now everything changed.

They were starting all over with more lies and more games.

Kyo hear the shower stop and as the tea finished Yuki came into the kitchen looking fresh and clean. And Kyo wanted to growl when he saw Haru staring at Yuki.

Yuki met his eyes and they shared a silent agreement.

The next two weeks were going to be the worst kind of hell.

00-00-00-00

As always let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading,

Cat


	9. Chapter 9

Stupid Lies and Foolish Games

Chapter 9

By: Catrina

A/N:

00-00-00-00

"Shigure, I thought it was only supposed to be a couple weeks. Next Monday will be a month." Kyo was exasperated talking to the dog. Really the first couple weeks had been okay. Everyone was on their own schedule and all so busy with classes starting and the younger two were excited. But it was getting old quick.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but the family just doesn't see why there needs to be an added expense when all 4 of you are doing okay."

"We only have one shower Shigure; do you know how early we have to get up to get ready?"

"But you are on routine then" The dogs voice was chipper, but then turned serious. "I understand Kyo but the Sohma family is the one that is paying the bill, and they just see another apartment as an unnecessary expense."

"But…"

"You can't win this one, Kyo. You might want to have a discussion with your roommates about your new living arrangements."

"I am not having fun sharing a room with a cow every night. He 'moo's'."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Shigure, believe me when I say you are ruining my life." Kyo hung the phone up without listening to the response. He knew it wouldn't be good anyway.

Momiji had run into the same problem Yuki had when they were going to move on campus. So the family pulled strings and now he had permission to live off campus. And well Haru did what he wanted to and always got away with it, so he was happy here, mooning over Yuki. He and Yuki hadn't had a real minute to themselves since this started. He just wasn't sure if there was anyway to get around it. He didn't make enough money at the restaurant to get his own apartment, and even if he did it would look crazy if Yuki started staying there all the time. So that really wasn't an option anyway. Sometimes Kyo really wondered if the gods were against him.

He knew that he didn't deserve this kind of punishment. Kyo glared at the phone as though it was the source of all his problems and then went back to his room.

"Hey." Haru mumbled while still reading.

"Hey. I'm headed to work, I'll be back late."

"Man, when do you study?" Haru did glance up when he asked that question.

"When I get up at the crack of dawn to shower." Kyo told him grabbing a sweatshirt. It was a starting to get a little cold at night.

"Oh, did you call Shigure?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound promising."

"We'll see, I guess. Later." Kyo walked out leaving Haru staring after him. Something was different and he just couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't happy about being stuck with Kyo and Momiji, he didn't mind living with Yuki though… but even Yuki seemed on edge. He and Kyo were both acting a little strange, but then they had lived together for almost year, when he and Momiji came to live with them… And they were both creatures of habit, maybe they just didn't like that disturbed.

That must be it… really what else could it be?

00-00-00-00

Yuki came back to the apartment late in the afternoon, Kyo would be working, and they would eat whatever was handy and then go to bed. Kyo had been coming home late, and really late on Friday and Saturdays. He was sure that Kyo was doing it on purpose; he had said that he was going to, but this was going on too long. Last week he had not seen Kyo for 4 days straight and that was not what he considered an even somewhat healthy relationship. But with Yuki tutoring in the early morning, and him working at night it really didn't work. Yuki was the first one up and he was leaving as Kyo was waking to shower, before both Haru and Momiji. The last time he had seen him was when his pupil cancelled early that morning and he and Kyo had talked before classes.

But tonight he wanted to try stay awake to see him. He heard the rabbit's steady breathing, and knew him to be asleep. It was odd how a sound like someone breathing could almost hypnotize you to sleep. He was lucky that Kyo dropped his keys as he was coming in or Yuki would have slept right thought Kyo coming home.

Carefully Yuki snuck around Momiji and opened his door. He walked down the hall and caught Kyo taking off his shoes. The keys that he had dropped were sitting on the table and he picked them up. The jingle caught Kyo's attention.

"Hey. What are you doing awake?" Yuki like surprising Kyo, not that it was hard to do.

"I was waiting up for you." Kyo smirked a little as he walked forward. He ran a hand down Yuki's hair.

"You look like you just woke up."

"Well I was in bed." Yuki had finally gotten used to sleeping alone again. It didn't mean that he didn't like it.

"Everyone else asleep?"

"Well Momiji for sure. He was asleep when I left the room. Haru went to bed early tonight, so I assume he is."

Kyo's lips touched his lightly and this is the first time in a long time that Yuki could remember kissing him. He returned the soft kiss, their lips clinging together.

"Miss you." Kyo stated softly and Yuki smirked at the blush that spread across Kyo's cheek at the confession.

"Me too. I wish that were around more."

"Then I would have to pretend that I still don't like you, and I hate living with you. You know as well as I do I can't lie to save my life." Yuki stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kyo, just enjoying the warmth. Kyo's arms wrapped around him and for just a moment they stood there.

"What if we tell them, what do you think would happen?" He laid his head on the cat's shoulder and tried to think it through.

"Haru would be pissed and come after my head."

"Momiji would be okay I think. He has always been more mature then most give him credit for. But sooner or later, Haru needs to get over me… maybe this is what he needs."

"Are you going to be saying that when Kagura finds out and comes after you?"

"…"

"I thought so. But really the keeper of the curse is young and growing in a house that has Tohru living in it. I don't think that she will grow up twisted and cruel. We don't have to worry about Akito. What is there to hide from?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. I'm not ashamed, or embarrassed so I'm not sure why we would need to hide it. I wonder how Ayame and Hatori do it? Everyone knows that they are involved but they have never really said, and they seem to be left alone…"

"I'm not sure; he's your brother, talk to him." Ayame and Yuki had grown closer, but still not like brothers should be.

"He would see it as a bonding experience…"

"And he and Hatori have been together for quite while. But we were all so used to seeing them together that it didn't matter." Kyo stated.

"I'm just not sure that I can get the courage to ask him."

"You can always ask him up for tea, and if you're comfortable you can ask him, besides, I think he already knows." Kyo thought back to when Ayame was here, there was something off about that visit.

"Me too. It's just the way he was the last time he was here."

"If he knows, then Hatori knows and maybe even Shigure…" Kyo went on. Yuki pulled away and took a good look at Kyo, he looked tired and a little rumpled. Yuki grabbed his hand and walked with over to the couch. Yuki sat down and then he pulled Kyo down on the couch so that he was laying on the couch and his head rested in Yuki's lap. They spoke in soft tones for a few minutes before the conversation started to drop off and the two just enjoyed being around each other, however as Kyo start to drift off, he woke both himself and Yuki and they both grudgingly went to their separate rooms.

Yuki woke late that next morning to an empty house, and while he didn't want to he picked up the phone, and in 10 minutes his brother was on his way… Yuki had never realized that he was so loved by his brother… maybe that was something that he should stop taking for granted, just like having Kyo around all the time…

00-00-00-00

Ayame was surprised to say the least. He looked over at Hatori.

"He wants to see me." Ayame looked a little worried, "He sounded serious to."

"Yuki always sound serious." Hatori told him, as he watched Ayame nervously pace as he quickly got ready then brushed his hair and braided it over his shoulder.

"Can you take to me the station so that I can catch the train?" Ayame asked and when he turned those silver green eyes on Hatori, he knew that he would deny the other man nothing. Anything to ease his mind…

"You could have given yourself a little more time…" Hatori started but was quickly interrupted.

"He called to ask me for tea, that has never really happened before, what is something is wrong. What if he and Kyo are over and he doesn't know what to do? What if he …"

"Stop with the 'what ifs'" Hatori stood and placed calming hands on his shoulders. "Stop thinking the worst, keep working at it and Yuki will love you as much as the rest of us do."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always say what I need to hear. It's what made me fall in love with you in the first place."

"I hope it was more then that."

"It was everything about you." Ayame assured him.

"Let's get you to the station."

Yuki jumped in the shower and got ready quickly and then waited for his brother. Even with his brother leaving immediately he knew that it would be a while, so he was surprised to hear the knock on the door so quickly. Yuki opened the door and there was his brother looked very worried.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked as he rushed forward and looked over his brother.

"Yes, fine, I'm sorry to worry you."

"No, no it's fine, just an over active imagination. How are you?" Ayame asked as he wrapped his brother in a big hug.

"Please don't tell me you were imagining my untimely death…"

"Oh no, you called so I knew you were alive." Ayame said with a smile and Yuki just shook his head.

"I need to ask for your seriousness please."

"Of course, if necessary. Is this a conversation for here or elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere." Yuki locked the door behind him and they started the walk, it was warm and but breezy and storms were expected tonight, but the sun was still trying to shine. The two of them walked in silence, but Yuki was aware of all the stares that they were receiving, but he didn't blame them, even he could see that his brother was more beautiful then ever. When they finally made it to a small coffee shop they placed their orders and sat down.

"Answer my questions please, yes or no only..." Yuki wanted it to be as simple as possible and he figured this would decrease his embarrassment. He couldn't look his brother in the eye anyway.

"Okay…" Ayame took a sip and really started to wonder what this was all about.

"You and Hatori are together?"

"Yes."

"As…" Yuki blushed and spoke so softly that Ayame barely heard him. "Lovers?"

"Yes."

"And you know about Kyo and me right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for you're honestly."

"Of course." Ayame said with a wide smile. "Now what is this about?"

"How does everyone know that you are together with you never announcing it?"

"Everyone can recognize love, Yuki…"

"We aren't in love," Yuki interrupted, for the first time looking up, he registered the surprise on his brother's face, but it was only there for a second.

"Maybe I should say this in a different way? You don't have to do anything; you don't have to say anything. Just be yourselves, people recognize when two people have a connection, whether it be lust, love, or friendship. Being with Kyo makes you who you are, and when you guys aren't yourself, it makes people aware in a different sense. When you are the way you like to be, everyone will be more comfortable. People who know you really well may ask 'when did that change' or 'when did you two start to get along' and then you just be honest. Things did change when you moved in together. Relationships change. If you would have asked 6 years ago if I would have been with Hatori, I would have laughed at you. But now he's the center of my life."

In the time they had been talking, their coffees had appeared and Ayame took a sip of his before waiting for his brother to look up. He was surprised slightly when Yuki said they weren't in love, but they might not be…or Yuki was in denial.

Yuki stirred his coffee as he thought over his brother's words. They were simple really, don't do anything different, and don't say anything different.

Just be yourself.

Hadn't Tohru told him that before?

"That's it?" Yuki asked looking up.

"Shigure asked of course, but he knew both of us so well, I think, he knew before we did. But he had a right to ask."

"Well that's easy."

"Harder then you think. How's your coffee?" Ayame asked a large smile on his face.

00-00-00-00

Kyo walked in as the phone was ringing. He grabbed it quick and rushed out a greeting.

"Kyo?" He recognized the dog's voice immediately.

"Hey Shigure. Are you calling to tell me that more people are coming to live with me?" Kyo spoke sarcastically, but at this time last year, he was living happily by himself. And now he shared what used to be his place with most of his family.

"No, no more people joining you, however, I did talk to the elders. They do understand that you are in tight quarters. In the same building you are in now, but a couple floors up there is a larger three bedroom apartment with two full bathrooms."

"But let me guess all four of us move up there together."

"Yeah. The land lady is a friend of one the Sohma's so she will let you move up to that apartment with out increasing your rent."

"Seriously… I'm never going to get rid of them?" Kyo couldn't disguise the gloom in his voice. He didn't want to continue this way.

"Is it really so bad?" Shigure asked, for the first time really hearing despair in the younger man's voice

"I don't think that you understand. I thought with Akito's death we weren't going to be subject to the whims of the family?"

"Well we aren't made out of money." Shigure stated.

"What about a cheap one bedroom apartment? Never mind, I'll look on my own. Thanks." He hung up before Shigure said anything.

He only made so much money but his boss had always said just to let him know and he could have more hours. Kyo wondered if he could make enough to support him and Yuki. He had just gotten a raise and a bonus… maybe instead of buying a something for himself or Yuki he would see if it could help him get a little one bedroom apartment.

Apartment shopping he found was depressing, everyone wanted more money then he had. Yuki wasn't really in a position to help, but Kyo knew that he would if he really asked him to. They only thing that he found that was actually in his price range seemed to be invested with bugs, the apartment had his cat sense on edge. He came home that afternoon, then went and got ready for work and left. He'd try to come home early and see if Yuki was awake.

00-00-00-00

Momiji woke when he felt an extra presence in the room. He barely opened his eyes but he already knew that it was Kyo. Even though everyone said that Kyo never possessed the grace of the cat, he did walk with the stealth of one. He shook Yuki awake the rat woke slowly grumbling but they both snuck out of the room. If Momiji had been in a deeper sleep he would not have heard them. They didn't shut the door behind them, most likely worried that the sound of the door latching would wake him, but now Momiji was curious. He crawled up on all fours and crawled close to the door. They were talking in hushed whispers, but he could still hear them.

"I got a call from Shigure today. He said that they found a three bedroom apartment for us to move to. All four of us."

"Four?"

"Yeah, they said that they see another apartment for those two as an added expense."

"But…" Yuki, Momiji noticed, seemed to be waking up fairly quickly. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, I talked to my boss; I can go to full time nights whenever I want to. And I got a bonus for being there for a year. But I just looked around and I couldn't find anything that was decent."

Momiji was a little confused. He pulled the door open a little farther and he could see the two of them sitting at the table each of them on a side of a corner facing each other. They were sitting really close to each other heads bowed.

"Well then that's not an option…" Yuki paused for a moment, parts of his brother's conversation going through his head. "I think that we should look at the apartment."

"Huh?" Kyo hadn't know what to expect however that was not it.

"Yeah, we should look at it and like it…"

"What are you scheming?" Momiji could hear the question in Kyo's voice.

"And then we should convince Momiji and Haru that you and I should share a room."

"Okay genius, how is that going to work?" Kyo waked away and went in the kitchen. Momiji could hear the tap water running. He then heard the clank of two glasses as they were set down. When he got the courage to peek, he saw Kyo leaning against the counter and Yuki still sitting at the table, with his hands wrapped around the glass Kyo had put down in front of him.

"Simple we have the most similar schedule, wake up and usually go to bed at the same time. Or we used to until you started to hide at work." Yuki was glaring at the other boy.

"What do you want me to do? Hang around here and watch Haru moon over my boyfriend all night and not be able to do anything about it?" _Boyfriend, _that word made all of this make sense. Momiji wasn't sure when it had happened but the relationship between these two had obviously changed. For the better as for as he was concerned, and why they were hiding it from the family, that made sense to, Haru and Kagura, were two of the reasons he could think of, and he was sure that there were more then just those.

"It hasn't been that bad…"

"You're too used to it." And Kyo was right, Yuki was used to it, even he got sick of watching Haru stare at Yuki with love in his eyes.

"I think that while we are supported by the family we need to understand where they are coming from. Look what they have allowed us to do. We are in universities, studying what _we _want not what _they _want. And we have the freedom to do as we please for the most part. Let's see the apartment and then become roommates."

"Okay, you have obviously had a change of heart. What did Ayame say to you?" Kyo sounded amazed.

"Really just to be ourselves. Not be out front and rude and like holding hands and laying over each other, but he said that whether we try to hide it or not people will sense a connection. Let's say we move in to that other place and room together, they will notice that something has changes. Maybe we should just let it happen. We won't be ridiculed or made fun of. Maybe Kagura and Haru will just leave us alone."

"Aren't you being Mr. Optimistic?" Momiji heard the sarcasm in the voice and could tell this wasn't Yuki's normal roll.

"I don't want to try to deceive anyone. And we all know that you really aren't that good at it. So maybe this is the best road to go."

"So that's the plan?'

"Yeah."

"Not sure if I like it."

"Well the other plan is for you to stop being a coward and instead of hiding at work we make up excuses to both be out of the house at the same time. You know movies, dinner, things like that." Momiji could almost hear the blank expression on Kyo's face. "That though never even crossed your mind did it?" Yuki asked Momiji heard the exasperation in the voice and had to stifle a giggle. That was just too funny.

"Well I guess I can do that too…"

"Idiot."

"What did you call me?"

"Idiot."

"Come over here and call me that in my face." Momiji heard the scrape telling him that the chair was being pushed away from the table. He peeked back out the crack in the door to see Yuki walking forward to stand in front of Kyo. Maybe they still fought, Maybe that would never change.

"One more time.'

"Idiot." Momiji watched in slight horror….which then turned into embarrassment as Kyo pulled the other boy into him, covering Yuki's mouth with his own. Yuki reached up and grabbed Kyo's hair obviously trying to take control of the kiss. He could feel a blush staining his cheeks as he pulled away from the door to go back to his futon. He had a hard time getting to sleep that night, even after Yuki came back in and shut the door.

00-00-00-00

"Okay guys what do you think?" Yuki asked as they all looked over the apartment. It was similar to the one they were in. Already furnished with western style furniture. When you first walked in you had a combined living and kitchen area with an island separating the two areas. Then down the hall there was a master bed room on the left that was larger and had its own bathroom and on the other side there was two smaller bedrooms with the second smaller bathroom at the end of the hall. Kyo looked it over trying to remain optimistic. It looked like it would still be a tight fit.

"Yuki and I could share the master bed room." Haru noted peeking in the door.

"That's not a good idea. You wake up later then he does and go to bed way later. You'll keep him up and you guys will disrupt each other's sleep." Momiji was the one, who spoke peeking in the bedroom himself, it was nice. For a moment he thought of suggesting that he and Haru could share it, but that was just as bad as Haru's suggestion. "Yuki and Kyo should take it."

Momiji glanced back at the dead silence of the apartment to see all eyes looking at him. Two stares were in shock while the other suspicious.

"What?"

"Are you crazy?" That was Haru.

"Why that suggestion?" That was Yuki

"Huh?" That was Kyo, ever the articulate one…

"It just makes sense, you two lived together before we moved in, your schedules match, and you're just as used to each other as we are." Momiji stated pointing a finger between Haru and himself.

"What do you think Kyo?" Yuki asked. And if the rabbit hadn't seen what last night he would have thought that they were actually thinking it over. Kyo was standing next to Momiji and he lightly dropped a fist on the rabbits head.

"It makes the most sense… I don't have to like it thought."

With that settled Kyo made the call and Shigure got everything signed. They were moving the next day.

Since they were just moving a couple floors up, Yuki wasn't doing his most organized packing. He threw the stuff in his desk in a box and was pulling out one of the dresser drawers when Momiji walked in.

"I saw you." Momiji stated. After two awkward days the rabbit decided that he should just come clean. He didn't like pretending any more then the others. He was forced to do that with his mother and little sister… he didn't want to have to do that here.

"I was wondering if you did… you obviously heard us.' Yuki didn't even look up but Momiji saw his hands pause their work and start moving again at a slower pace.

"Yeah…"

"So awkward…" Yuki drew the word out as he stood up and look Momiji in the eye.

"Just a little bit… but its okay, I don't care. And even I did have a problem with it you shouldn't care. I like it." Momiji spoke with conviction.

"Really? It doesn't bother you even a little?"

"No… you know me," Momiji had a huge smile on his face, "Any bit of happiness that you can get, grab it and never let it go."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Yuki smiled at him in return, realizing that he had been right; Momiji was far more mature that most of them most of the time.

"Who else knows?"

"Ayame and all my friends."

"Huh? Why do they know?" This came out as more of a whine and for a moment Yuki was taking back his earlier comment that Momiji was mature.

"It's a long story, they helped me move, and then well…. It's a long story." Yuki really didn't want to hash it all out again.

"But you don't want Haru to know?"

"I'm just not sure how he will react. He's been infatuated with me for so long."

"I'm sure we can ease him into the idea. After all you can't hide love." Momiji's smile froze when Yuki did.

"We're not in love."

"Huh?" Momiji didn't know what else to say.

"We aren't in love. We are compatible and just want to be able to do what we want."

"Compatible?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And for the last month, you've just missed your compatibly?" Yuki tilted his head in thought trying to think that question through.

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Momiji raised is hands in a placating gesture almost like 'I'm not guilty.' Momiji picked up the box that he had just packed and exited into the hall. He had to stifle a laugh.

He had never actually considered that the rat was a moron when it came to emotion…

00-00-00-00

"Are you sure you can live in the same room with Yuki?"

"I'll manage."

"How?"

"I've already been doing it for a year."

"But how?"

"Compromise, moron."

"How so?"

"I cook, he cleans…'

"You make Yuki clean!?"

"An example." Kyo rolled his eyes. This was one thing he would not be missing. Sharing the room with Haru…. When he was in black mode he was just quiet and off to himself, unless chasing after Yuki, but now as normal Haru, he was just annoyingly inquisitive. "If it doesn't work then I'll trade rooms with Momiji." Kyo already knew that it would work.

"Why not me?"

"Because every night you would try to sneak into his bed." Kyo explained exasperated. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes." Kyo looked across the hall to see the other room empty and the bathroom as well. The kitchen was cleaned out and the apartment was empty except for what wasn't theirs to begin with.

He was going to miss this place.

So many things had happened here, things that had changed his life.

His first time on his own.

His first time having friends over for movie nights.

His first time answering only to himself.

Then living with Yuki.

Then being with Yuki.

But this was going to be a new stage of his life, a new stage of his relationship with Yuki, and his other cousins.

He was looking forward to it.

He left the key on the counter and closed the door behind him.

00-00-00-00

It seems like the end, doesn't it... In case anyone is wondering… I got new computer for Christmas. YAY! I'm not promising regular updates… but at least updates

Thanks for reading

Cat


End file.
